What are we going to do?
by Gullnick
Summary: It's my version how the life of them could be after the movie ends.
1. At the resort

What are we going to do?  
  
Summary: How would the story of the movie "Dirty Dancing" continue after the final dance? This is my version of their future. It's written in script style!!!  
  
Timeline: Just after the final dance and after Johnny had spoken with Babe's dad.  
  
Author: Gullnick  
  
Author's Note: I have taken the first names of Mr. Houseman (Jake) and his wife (Marge) ~~~~~~  
  
What are we going to do?  
  
Part One: At the resort  
  
Johnny and Babe had just left her father and were dancing among lots of people. Their song were just over and another love song were beginning.  
  
Johnny: Babe you were beautiful tonight.  
  
Babe: Thank you. I have missed you! And it was only a couple of days. I don't know how I could live without you?  
  
Johnny: I know what you mean. I have felt the same. But don't worry about this now. Just enjoy the night.  
  
Johnny and Babe were dancing together the whole time. All people around them looked at them and wondered how well they fit together on the dance floor.  
  
Later that evening. Johnny and Babe had left the party and were now at Johnny's bungalow. They were lying together in the bed enjoying the company of their lover.  
  
Babe: What would have you done next week if we hadn't met?  
  
Johnny: I don't know. Probably I would be driving trough the country and looking for a job as dance instructor. I would stay were I had got a job. I have done this each time when the season was over. Or I would have taken the offer from my dad to go into the labor union.  
  
Babe: I didn't believe you would had taken this offer. I know you love your independence.  
  
Johnny: You are right. I wouldn't have take this offer. I would die if I would took it. Dancing was my whole life for a long time. I would miss not to teach it to other persons.  
  
Babe doesn't say a word to his statement. She think about her own life and what she would do when she was back home. She would go the the college and study. But after this summer she wasn't quiet sure if she was doing the right thing. Sure it was always her big dream to join the peace corps. But after she had met Johnny and felt in love with him she would love to do something other. But she was not sure how her family and Johnny would react to this decision.  
  
The next day  
  
Babe went after her breakfast with Johnny to her parents bungalow.  
  
Marge: Babe? Where have you been? We would like to have left two hours ago!  
  
Babe: Sorry, Mom. I was with Johnny. It was our last day together. Where is Pa? I need to speak about something about you.  
  
Marge got her husband.  
  
Jake: Babe. What's the matter?  
  
Babe: You two know that I'm deep in love with Johnny and that he is a good guy.  
  
Her parents nodded.  
  
Babe: I would like to ask you if you gave me the permission to stay at the holiday resort a few days longer. College begins in about a month from now and they need some additional workers to make the resort ready to leave. I'm sure Johnny or someone else will bring me back to you when everything is finished.  
  
Marge: I don't know, sweetheart. You are still a small girl and I don't like the idea of you here alone.  
  
Babe: Mom, I'm seventeen and not a small girl and I am not alone. There are a lot of staff here. And Mr. Kellerman is here, too.  
  
Jake: I think your mother means that you will be alone with Johnny the whole day. And you will ever be our small girl, Babe.  
  
Jake took his wife at one arm and pull her to another room.  
  
Marge: Jake, what are we doing here?  
  
Jake: Darling, you know that I will the best for Babe but I think we can trust her. You know what I think about this Johnny guy but I think he loves her very much. And a few days more and they will realize that they don't fit together so well as they think. Babe will go to the college in a few weeks and hell knows what this guy is doing after the season is over. The two of them are totally different. And I think if we gave them the chance to be alone they will notice this fact and break up.  
  
Marge: I don't know, Jack. You are right in some points but I don't think they will break up. And I don't like this idea much more than before. But I trust her and I think she will know what she is doing.  
  
Jake and Marge went back to Babe who was waiting impatiently.  
  
Jake: Your mother and I made the decision that you can stay some more days here. But I will speak with Max that he has an eye on you. And we trust you, so don't make a mistake.  
  
Babe: Thank you Mom. Dad. I won't disappoint you.  
  
Babe said good-bye to her sister and her parents and went to the dance school, where Johnny would be. He was deep in thought and doesn't notice when Babe entered the room. He put the records he were playing at his dance lessons away. Babe went to him and put her hands on his shoulder.  
  
Babe: Hey Johnny! What are you doing?  
  
Johnny: Babe?!? What are you doing here? I thought your parents left after breakfast.  
  
Babe: You are right. My parents and Lisa left only some minutes ago. I asked them if I could stay a few days longer to help Max a little bit.  
  
Johnny: Helping Max?  
  
Babe: The only reason why I would stay was you. I wouldn't leave you. I won't never leave you.  
  
Johnny: Oh Babe. I love you, but sometime we have to leave. At least when you go to college and I move on to get a job.  
  
Babe: I don't want to discuss this topic now. I will help you with your work and then we can enjoy our spare time.  
  
Babe and Johnny cleaned the dance school and after that they went to his bungalow to enjoy there time.  
  
One week was over. Johnny and Babe had spent the whole time together. They were dancing and enjoying the life. The resort was nearly ready to be closed until the next season would begin. Johnny and Babe knew that it was time to say good-bye. On the evening of the day she would leave he took her to the "Sheldrake" where they had danced first in front of an audience. But tonight they were only here to have dinner.  
  
Johnny: I don't want you to leave tomorrow.  
  
Babe: I know. I don't want it either. But don't ruin the night. Let us speak later about this. It has to give a solution for this problem.  
  
Johnny and Babe enjoyed the evening and the night.  
  
Later that night, the sun has just began to rise.  
  
Babe: Johnny, are you sleeping?  
  
Johnny: No, I'm not sleeping. I only enjoy your company. What's wrong with you?  
  
Babe: I would like to ask you something!  
  
Johnny: Just ask it!  
  
Babe: Do you love me? Really love me?  
  
Johnny: What kind of question is this? You know that I love you. I love you more than my own life!  
  
Babe: Can you imagine a life together?  
  
Johnny: Yeah, I can imagine this. And I would love to live with you. But this is not possible.  
  
Babe: Why not. You love me and I love you. We lived together here!  
  
Johnny: Where should we live? You are going to college in a few weeks and I don't even have a job.  
  
Babe: I'm not sure if I should go to college. A lot has changed since then.  
  
Johnny: What? You don't wound to go to college any longer? Why? Is it because of me?  
  
Babe: No! Yes! I don't know. You have shown me that life could be much more than working. And joining the peace corps isn't my dream any longer. You are my dream now.  
  
Johnny: Babe, please! Don't ruin your life because of me. Go to the college and we will find a way to be together.  
  
Babe: Is this a promise?  
  
Johnny: Yeah. It's a promise.  
  
They kissed.  
  
Johnny: I will take you back to your parents tomorrow. So we have so time left and we can talk about your dream.  
  
Babe curled up against her lover and felt asleep. Johnny waited some time before he stood up carefully and left the bungalow. He need to think. Sure he loved Babe very much and he would stay with her but he would not like to be the reason that she ruined her future. She was very intelligent and she would be good in her job. And what was with her parents. Her father was against him from the very beginning even though it was a mistake. But Dr. Houseman thought that he is not good enough for his beloved daughter. And even if her parents allowed her to live with him where should he take the money from to care for her. He was only a dancer without the big money. He saw no chance for them.  
  
When he came back to the bungalow it was late in the morning. Babe was already awaken.  
  
Babe: Johnny, where have you been? I was worried about you.  
  
Johnny: I was out and thought. I thought about us and what is going to happen now.  
  
Babe: I don't understand. You will bring me back to my parents and on the way to them we will plan our future.  
  
Johnny: Yeah, but how is our future going to be? Me the unemployed dance instructor is waiting day to day for my girlfriend to come home from college. I'm not going to be a house man my whole life.  
  
Babe: Who said that you should be a house man? You can teach dancing where we life.  
  
Johnny: Yeah, this is possible. But what will your parents said. 'Oh, Johnny. Come here and take our daughter and make her happy with your small earnings.' They don't think that I'm good enough for you. And your father doesn't like me. This are not the perfect condition to ask them to live with me.  
  
Babe: Johnny! It's enough. You are a great person and my parents know this. The reason why Pa doesn't like you at the beginning were Penny and you know this. You have talked to him after our last dance and he had apologized for this. If he had the chance to know you better he would like you. And my mother likes you. And I don't care about how much you earn. I love you and not your money! And besides that I can work, too. Like I said I don't know if I still want to go to the college.  
  
Johnny: And I say that you must go to the college. You ever would make this a better world and without college you can't do this. And now let us get our stuff and hit the road.  
  
Johnny put their cases and their other things into his car and let Babe in. He drove to the house of the Houseman's.  
  
Babe: Would you like to have your own dance school?  
  
Johnny: Yeah, this was a big dream of me. But I don't have enough money to open one. Why do you ask?  
  
Babe: I thought about something. I would be nice if we could do something together. I love dancing with you and we are great at it thanks to you. You could open a dancing school and teach on the weekdays and on the weekend we perform our dance. And I could go to the dance academy and become a dance instructor, too. We can have the school together.  
  
Johnny: That sounds great but there are two big errors in it.  
  
Babe: And this would be?  
  
Johnny: First: Where is the part in which you are on the college?  
  
Babe: I could study when you teaches dancing! Where is the problem?  
  
Johnny: And second: We would need a room for the school and equipment and other stuff. This cost a lot of money which I don't have!  
  
Babe: We can find a solution to this. But if it were not the money would you do it?  
  
Johnny: I think it would be nice to teach dancing in my own school and performing with you is ever great. But this doesn't work out.  
  
Babe: We can try it. I will speak with my parents about it.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Please tell me what you think so far. 


	2. Talking to the Houseman's

Part Two: Conversation with the Houseman's  
  
Johnny liked Babe's idea but he didn't think that her parents would allow such a thing. And where should they got the money from. Johnny drove to the house of the Houseman's. He helped Babe to unload her luggage. Babe asked Johnny to stay at there house but he didn't take the offer. Babe entered the house. No-one was home. It was nearly dinnertime and her parents and Lisa would surely arrive in a few minutes. She took her cases up to her room she shared with her sister and took a shower. When she went down again her family sat on the kitchen table.  
  
Babe: Hi.  
  
Marge: Babe, you are back. We have missed you. Was it nice?  
  
Babe: Yes it was nice. We had a great time. Johnny brought me back today. He stays at an inn.  
  
Jake: He is here, too.  
  
Babe: Yes, Dad. He is in the city. Why don't you like him?  
  
Marge: Babe!  
  
Jake: It's not that I don't like him. I just know him not well enough. I don't know what kind of person he is. What he does for a living, what his plans for his future are.  
  
Babe: Then talk to him.  
  
Babe and her family eat dinner together. After it Lisa went up to her room and did her homework.  
  
Babe: Mom. Dad. I need to speak with you.  
  
All three of them sat in the living room. Babe wasn't sure what she should say her parents.  
  
Babe: Thank you that you gave me the chance to be alone with Johnny for a few days. We had the time to speak about our future. He loves me and want to stay with me. And I love him, too and I will stay with him.  
  
Jake and Marge looked at each other. This was not the result they have expected.  
  
Babe: And I am not longer sure if I still will go to the college.  
  
Jake: What?!? Since elementary school you wanted to study. What happened to you?  
  
Babe: I learned to life another life. A free life.  
  
Marge: Are you sure about this? I still want to study but I didn't get the chance to do this. It was a big mistake that I still regret. Please don't make the same mistake. When I met your father he was my whole world and I didn't take the chance to do something for my own future. When I got pregnant my dreams became dreams who were never going to be real. Don't make the same mistake.  
  
Babe and Jake looked and the woman.  
  
Babe: Johnny told me something similar. And he want that I go to the college. If I will or not. He says that he didn't want be the reason that I ruin my life.  
  
Jake: Oh, really? Then I don't think that he is too bad at all.  
  
Babe shoot a look at her father.  
  
Babe: But I don't know if I go to study economics. I don't know what course I will take.  
  
Jake: As long as you went to it and do the exam.  
  
Babe: I asked Johnny if he would like to open a dance school with me. He said yes.  
  
Marge: A dance school?  
  
Jake: How would you do this? You are only seventeen and I don't think that he has enough money to open one. And when would you go to college?  
  
Babe: You sounds just like Johnny. I know that we can make it and I can get enough money to open the school for us.  
  
Jake: Really? From where? Robbing a bank?  
  
Babe: Dad, you are bad. You don't need to know where I will get the money from. It's not illegal.  
  
Marge: I can understand you. But what's about the college. Will you be able to study if you are working in a dance school?  
  
Babe: I would manage this. Please gave me a chance.  
  
Jake: We are speaking about this tomorrow. Good night.  
  
Babe went up to her room where her sister was waiting for her.  
  
Lisa: Tell me about you and Johnny.  
  
Babe: We want to live together and open a dance school. But Dad doesn't like the idea. I miss him so much and he left only a few hours ago.  
  
Lisa: You love him very much.  
  
Babe: Yeah. He's such a good guy.  
  
Lisa: I would love if I had met such a boy, too. But perhaps I have already.  
  
Babe: Don't worry about this. You will met a guy like Johnny. And you will love him more than you own life. But don't take the first one like you did with Robbie.  
  
Lisa: Don't say his name again. Do you remember the night before the final show. I went to his room and he was there with another woman. I hate him for this.  
  
Babe: Robbie is not a good guy. Do you remember Johnny's partner Penny? She was pregnant with Robbie's child. But he didn't want it or Penny. She went with my help to a doctor who make an abortion. He was not a real doctor and she had terribly pain. I got Daddy and he helped her. After this night he ignored me and said that I wasn't allowed to see Johnny or the others again. He thought that it was Johnny's baby and that he had send her to the doctor. That's the reason why he doesn't like him.  
  
Lisa: Oh my god. And I was dating him. I can't believe it.  
  
On the next morning when Babe stood up her family had already left the house. Johnny called her a few minutes later.  
  
Johnny: Hi, darling. Everything okay?  
  
Babe: Nothing is okay. You are not with me. And I miss you.  
  
Johnny: I miss you, too. Would you like to spent the day with me?  
  
Babe: No. I would love to do this. I can show you the city but I have a few errands to run. But you can come with me on this.  
  
Johnny: Okay. I'll be at your house in twenty minutes.  
  
Babe: Okay. I love you.  
  
Babe got ready and had a short breakfast before Johnny rang the bell. She got to the door, opened it and embraced Johnny. They kissed passionately.  
  
Johnny: And this after we were only a few hours apart!  
  
Babe laughed.  
  
Babe: Come with me. I will take you around. Would you like to eat something before we leave?  
  
Johnny shook his head and Babe pull him outside. Hand in hand they walked down the street in the heart of the city. First she would like to go to the bank but before she need to talk to Johnny. They sat down on a bench in the park.  
  
Babe: Johnny? Are you sure about the dance school?  
  
Johnny: I would like to have one day a dance school with you but before you go to the college and get the best diploma.  
  
Babe: Okay, I will go to the college and try my best. But what about you? What are you going to do?  
  
Johnny: I called the local leisure center and asked if they need a dance instructor. They said that they would call me when they know it for sure.  
  
Babe: Oh Johnny. In this city were never a dance program or such a thing. So the school would be great here. So what do you think about the school?  
  
Johnny: Like I said one day we will have one.  
  
Babe: Why not now. I know we can do it. You will give classes while I'm at the college.  
  
Johnny: But we don't have the money for it.  
  
Babe: If it would be possible that we could open our school in a few weeks would you do it?  
  
Johnny: Yeah, I think I would do it with your help. We can do everything together.  
  
Babe: That's good. I have spoke with my parents yesterday and that we want to open this school. Daddy said the same like you that I should go to the college and that we don't have enough money for this.  
  
Johnny: Your father is right.  
  
Babe: No, is he not. But he doesn't know this. When my grandpa died he left me a bit money for college. My parents knew about this money. But they don't know that he gave me a few days before he died a letter with a key in it. It was the key for his safe deposit box. The letter said that what I will found in the box should make my dreams come true one day. When I was little I would travel around the world and he said that this was my big dream. When I opened the box a few years later I found about fifty thousand dollar. And each year it was getting more. This was five years ago. He made possible that I could take the money when I become sixteen. So you see, we have enough money to open the school.  
  
Johnny: Babe, this is great but I don't want to use the money from your grandfather.  
  
Babe: Why not? He said I should made my dreams come true. You and our dance school are my dream now. And I want it to come true. It enough money to build one and you can pay it back but you doesn't need to do this. You will become a great teacher.  
  
Johnny: I don't know. What when it doesn't work out? What when we open a school but no-one would like to dance? What are we doing than?  
  
Babe: Don't be worried about this. I lived here long enough to know that here are a lot of people who would like to learn dancing. And we have still our dance which we can perform to get money.  
  
Johnny: But will it be enough?  
  
Babe: Oh Johnny. I don't understand you? What's your problem? I gave you the chance to life your dream and what do you do? Nothing!  
  
Johnny: Babe, please. I am just afraid. I never thought that this would be possible. Stay and work with the girl I love. I don't want to loose you.  
  
Babe: You are not going to loose me. I promise this. You are my life and nothing will chance this.  
  
Johnny: What's about your parents?  
  
Babe: I will talk to them. Tonight.  
  
Johnny and Babe went to the bank and Babe asked about her money from her grandfather. It was now nearly sixty thousand dollar. Then they went to a real estate agent who should help them to find a place for their school. After they had finished this Babe showed Johnny the city. About seven 'o clock they were back at her house.  
  
Babe: Would you like to come in?  
  
Johnny: No, I don't think it is a good idea. Next time I will come with you.  
  
Babe: Okay. Then I will speak with my parents about the school.  
  
Johnny and Babe said good-bye and kissed one last time for the day. Babe went inside as Johnny drove away. Her parents were already waiting in the living room.  
  
Babe: Hello.  
  
Jack: Babe.  
  
Marge: We have waited for you.  
  
Babe: I showed Johnny the city and I had to do some things.  
  
Marge: Please sit down. We have to speak with you.  
  
Babe sat down in an armchair and listen to her parents.  
  
Jack: Today I had a long conversation with your mother and we came to the decision that it would be better for you if you only go to the college and don't open a dancing school.  
  
Babe: No. You can't do this. Dancing is my whole life and I will open this school with Johnny. We have planned it and we can do this. I don't need your help.  
  
Marge: Babe, please. Don't be mad at us. We only want your best. And we don't think that this school would be it. You can still take dancing lesson. We can find a teacher for you.  
  
Babe: I don't want to take lessons, because I can dance and I need no teacher because I have the best one on earth.  
  
Jake: Please try to understand us, Babe. We want only your best. We want you to become a well-paid and well-known person who can do everything she want.  
  
Babe: Than let me live with Johnny. I can get well-known with Johnny, too. We can perform our dance and travel around in the big cities. It's all that I want. And I will go to the college, I have promised it. Please.  
  
Jake: No, Babe. Not this time. We think it's not good for you.  
  
Babe: Let me try it. Let me live the life I will have with Johnny and our school for only a year. When it doesn't work out I will leave him and go only to college. One year please.  
  
Jake and Marge looked at each other.  
  
Jake: I don't know.  
  
Marge: Jake, why don't let we try her. If she doesn't like it she will come back but she knows for sure that it was not her destiny. If she is successful we will have a very happy daughter. What will you more. Some parents didn't have this.  
  
Jake: Okay. You have one year in which you can stay with your Johnny and open this school but when you don't like that life after this year you will leave him. And you don't get any help from us.  
  
Babe: Thank you. And I promise to you that I will study this year but not economics. I think I would like to get the teaching permission.  
  
Before her parents could say something against her decision she stood up, hugged them and went to her room where Lisa was waiting.  
  
Lisa: How was it going?  
  
Babe: First it was terrible but finally we made a compromise. I got one year in which I can life with Johnny go to college and work at our dance school.  
  
Lisa: You mean this seriously?  
  
Babe: Yeah, and I won't regret it.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Please tell what you think so far. 


	3. Taking preparations

Part Three: Taking preparations  
  
The first thing Babe did after breakfast was to visit Johnny at his inn. He came just out of the shower when she knocked on the door.  
  
Johnny: Babe! What are you doing here?  
  
Babe: What a nice greeting. First I missed you and second I had to tell you something.  
  
Johnny: It wasn't meant this way and you know this. I just thought we would meet for lunch and I would pick you up from your house. I was plainly surprised. I missed you, too. What would you tell me?  
  
Babe: You know that I had a conversation with my parents yesterday.  
  
Johnny: And what did they say?  
  
Babe: I should leave you and go to the college. But I convinced them that you are the best thing for me. We made a compromise. We get one year in which we can show them that we can manage to live our life together and have the school.  
  
Johnny: And they allowed it? And where is the catch?  
  
Babe: If I don't like our life I have to leave you but this will not happen.  
  
Johnny: I can't believe it. We get the chance. Let us make some planes. Where are we going to live? What will we teach? What are you going to study?  
  
Babe: Would you like to live in my parents house? No, wait. I don't think that we will be able to live with them. They won't help us in our life. But I can ask my grandma, if we can rent her garden house for some time. I'm sure she will let us move in there. You can decide what you are going to teach since you are the official teacher and I am only your assistant. But not our dance. And I made a decision what I am going to study. I think I will get the teaching permission. So I still can make the world a better place when I help to raise the next generation.  
  
Johnny: I think you are going to be a great teacher. And I will support and help you were I can.  
  
Babe: That's nice. Would you like to visit my granny? I think she would like to meet you.  
  
Babe and Johnny walked to Babe's granny, Mandy Black. She was in her late sixties but she doesn't look so. Babe rang the bell and waited. When nobody answered the door she went around the house to the garden where Mandy were sleeping in a garden chair.  
  
Babe (whispering): Granny. Granny.  
  
Finally her granny woke up.  
  
Mandy: Frances. Nice to see you. What brings you to me?  
  
Babe: I would like you to meet someone.  
  
Babe pointed at Johnny.  
  
Babe: Granny this is my boy-friend Johnny Castle. Johnny this is my Granny Mandy Black.  
  
Johnny: Nice to meet you, Mrs. Black. You look really nice.  
  
Mandy: Thank you. Please call me Mandy. Why don't you come in and tell me everything about you two.  
  
Johnny, Babe and Mandy went into the kitchen, where Mandy made some coffee.  
  
Babe: We met at the holiday resort. He was the dance instructor there. His partner got ill and I offered my help. Johnny had a dance show at a local restaurant. We had a little bit more than a week to learn the complete dance.  
  
Johnny: She was great.  
  
Babe: No, I wasn't great. I made two mistakes.  
  
Mandy: You made only two mistakes and had only such a short time to learn all. I would say that this is great. I doesn't even know that you can dance. What are you going to do now?  
  
Babe: First daddy was against Johnny but it was only a terrible mistake. We are going to open a dancing school in the town.  
  
Mandy: And you have the permission of your parents?  
  
Babe: Yes, we spoke about it yesterday. We made the compromise that we have one year to try it but there are not going to help us. But you can help us a little bit.  
  
Mandy: In which way. I can't dance and I'm too old to learn it.  
  
Johnny: You are definitively not to old to take lessons. You don't look older than forty.  
  
Mandy: Oh, you are a good liar. How can I help you?  
  
Babe: We would like to rent the garden house to live in it. WE can't live at home.  
  
Mandy: You know that you can take it. After all one day this house will be yours. You don't need to rent it. I would love to have some company here. When will you move in?  
  
Babe looked at Johnny.  
  
Babe: What would you say, when we are going to stay here over night and move in tomorrow. I need to speak with Mom and Dad before.  
  
Mandy agreed to this decision.  
  
Babe: Johnny, would you like to have dinner with my family? After dinner I could get some clothes and we can come back here.  
  
Johnny: Do you think that your parents would invite me and let you come with me?  
  
Babe: Do had given us one year to live together. And we are going to live together in our own house some day. But now we stay at the garden house. And they have to invite you if they are going to have me at the table. You are my boy-friend and they should accept you. You are a great person.  
  
Johnny: Okay, but I don't want that you get problems with your parents.  
  
Babe and Johnny went back to the house of the Houseman's. Johnny was invited to have dinner with them form Marge. Her husband wasn't pleased with this but they both survived the dinner. After dinner Lisa went up to her room so the other adults could speak.  
  
Babe: I have told Johnny that you gave us the chance to start the school and we have already made some plans for this. Because you said that you didn't help us in any way we have decided to move together. At first I asked Johnny if he would like to stay here, but this would mean that you help us. So we searched for a room for ourselves and we have found one.  
  
Marge: What? You want to move out? But where would you stay?  
  
Babe: We are going to stay at Granny's garden house. We have talked to her today and she agreed. Granny will have an eye on me so you don't need to worry.  
  
Jake: I don't think this is a good idea, Babe!  
  
Babe: You said yesterday that you gave us the chance and we take it. How should we see if we can live together when we are living in to different places? You don't need to be worried. Granny is there and Johnny will protect me.  
  
Marge: You have promised her that, Jack. I don't like the idea either, but I trust her and Mr. Castle.  
  
Babe: Thank you Mom. I won't disappoint you. You will see, we will manage our life.  
  
Johnny and Babe went up into her room, where Lisa was talking to a friend via phone. When she saw them entering the room she said good-bye and hung up.  
  
Lisa: Hello Johnny.  
  
Babe: Lisa, I am going to move out tonight. Johnny and I are going to live in Granny's garden house.  
  
Lisa: I can't believe it. You really do it. Does Mom and Dad know this?  
  
Babe: Yes, they know it and I have their permission. After all Granny is going to look after me. And you are going to have the room all alone for you.  
  
Lisa: Yeah, but I am going to miss you.  
  
Lisa helped Babe packing some of her clothes for the night. Then she went down into the living room and said good-bye to her parents. They looked like they had just lost a daughter. Johnny drove to his inn, got his clothes, too and went after this to Mandy. They went straight into their new home.  
  
Johnny: I can't believe it. They allowed you to move to me.  
  
Babe: Lets enjoy the first night in our home for the next few weeks. We are going to look for another house when we have opened the school and earn the first money. Then it will be perfect.  
  
Johnny: I think it is already perfect. WE are together. And we can be together.  
  
Johnny and Babe went to bed. On the next day they went to her parents house to get the last few things she had left yesterday. When she entered the house the phone was ringing. She answered it. It was the real estate agent, Andy Anderson.  
  
Andy: Ms. Houseman? I think I have found some object you were requiring. You can come and take a look on it.  
  
Babe: That's great. When can we see them?  
  
Andy: Oh, how sounds in an hour. A client have canceled the appointment.  
  
Babe: Please wait a moment. I will see if it is possible.  
  
Babe asked Johnny about the time and he said yes to the house visiting. One hour later they were in the office of Andy Anderson. First he should them the objects. Two were the empty top floor of a store department and the third was a two floor high ware house. They went to the first two buildings but neither Johnny nor Babe liked them. They were too small and to far away from the down town. The last building, the ware house was bigger than they assumed for their school and it was exact in down town. The ground floor had three rooms. One was large enough for the practice room and other two would be the office and the locker room. The top floor had seven rooms. This object was just perfect for them. After they had seen it, Andy took them back at his office.  
  
Andy: Have you found something you like?  
  
Babe: I think we loved the ware house. I would be perfect for us. How much does it cost?  
  
Andy: Oh, this one. I can't believe that you liked it. I'm trying for five years now to sell it. Nobody had interests in it. It's really old and I'm happy to get ride of it. I will make you a good prize. I will it to you for twenty thousand dollar.  
  
Johnny: Can we think about it.  
  
Andy: Of course. Tell we your decision we you have make it.  
  
Johnny and Babe left the office and went back to their home.  
  
Babe: Johnny what's the matter? The ware house is great for the school and we can move into the top floor.  
  
Johnny: I know that it's great but it need to be renovated and it will cost a lot.  
  
Babe: But the price is low and we can do some things by ourselves. And we have the money to do it.  
  
Johnny: I see I have no chance against you. And we can earn money with dancing at clubs until the school is open.  
  
Babe: Let us call Andy and take the house before he gave it to someone other.  
  
Johnny called Andy and bought the ware house. They only need to sign the bill of sale.  
  
Johnny: Babe, can I leave you alone for some time? I need to do something.  
  
Babe: Of course. I will go to Granny and help her.  
  
Johnny left the garden house and went to his car. He need to call someone. He drove to a public phone cell and called his uncle, Jimmy. He was a builder and he owned him a favor.  
  
Johnny: Hi Jimmy, this is Johnny.  
  
Jimmy: Johnny! Where are you? What are you doing? Nice to hear from you.  
  
Johnny: I'm with my girlfriend. We are going to open a dance school and I could use your help.  
  
Jimmy: Sure. What can I do for you?  
  
Johnny: We have just bought a ware house where we are going to build the school but it need to be renovated and you know that you own me a favor.  
  
Jimmy: Yes, I know this. And I think I know what you want me to do. I should do the renovating?  
  
Johnny: Yeah. For a fair price. Can you do this?  
  
Jimmy: I think I can do this. After all you have done for Billy. You just have to say what I should do and when I should start.  
  
Johnny. First I need to speak with Babe. But you should start as soon as possible. We need to earn money.  
  
They talked a few minutes longer about the family before they hung up. Johnny went back to his Babe. Babe sat in a garden chair and was speaking to her grandma about her holiday when Johnny came back. He had bought a red rose for her.  
  
Babe: Hi Johnny. It's beautiful. Have you done what you needed to do?  
  
Johnny: Yeah, I have done it and I need to speak with you about it.  
  
Mandy stood up and leave the young couple alone.  
  
Babe: What's wrong?  
  
Johnny: Nothing is wrong. All I have done was speaking to my uncle, Billy's father. He is a builder and he owned me a favor because I helped Billy to get the job at Kellerman's. He would renovate our house, if you say yes to it. I don't want to make this decision without you because it actually your house.  
  
Babe: It would be great if your uncle is doing the renovating. And it is our house, do you understand. Johnny called his uncle again and he said that he would come in two days to see the building and to speak with them about the changes they would made. Then he would get some of his workers and the house would be renovated.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: What do you think so far? 


	4. The time between

Part Four: The time between  
  
When Johnny's uncle arrived he looked at the house and told his nephew and his girlfriend what needed to be done and what he would change. The ground would get large windows, so the practice room would be brightly. He was going to paint it in a light color but not white. It was going to be very special. And there home was going to be great, too. Both of them loved the way it would look after the renovating. She only had to tell her parents. She thought that they would like to know how well Johnny and her managed their life together. So she invited her parents for dinner into their garden house.  
  
When her parents arrived she opened the door to let them in while Johnny opened a bottle of wine.  
  
Babe: Hi Mom, Dad. Nice to see you.  
  
Marge: Babe! What have you done? It looks nice here. I don't remember that this house was so sweet.  
  
Jake: It doesn't look so last time I was here.  
  
Babe: Johnny and I we have decorated it. We like it better this way. Come in and take a seat. Johnny do you bring the wine.  
  
Johnny brought the wine, fixed each a glass and handed them over.  
  
Jake: Why had you invited us? Do you need our help?  
  
Marge: Jake, please. I'm happy to be here, darling.  
  
Babe: There is really a reason why I had invited you. But we don't need any help from you. But first we are going to have dinner and then we can talk about it. Would you please go into the kitchen, it's all ready.  
  
The Houseman's, Johnny and Babe went to the kitchen. Johnny helped Marge to sit down. Then he fixed the plates. When he finally sat down too, they began to eat.  
  
Marge: Babe, this is very delicious. What is it?  
  
Babe: I don't know it. Johnny cooked the meal. He's a great cook!  
  
Jake: Compliment! I can't even cook an egg. Where did you learn it?  
  
Johnny: I traveled a lot through the country and so I learned many receipts. When I stayed in one place for a longer time, I sometimes worked as kitchen help or waitress. After the work the cooks showed me their tricks. It could be very useful to travel for some time but now I found my home.  
  
Johnny looked at Babe. They were talking about the family. Johnny told about his family and friends and who he became a dance instructor. It seemed that Jake began to like him a little bit. After the dinner they were sitting in the garden. Granny was out with a friend so they would be alone.  
  
Jake: So, what would you tell us?  
  
Babe: Johnny and I have found a house were we are going to build our school. It's the old empty ware house in the down town.  
  
Johnny: The rooms are perfect for the school.  
  
Babe: And we are going to move into the top floor. We are building our home there. It's all arranged. The builders have already began to renovate it.  
  
Marge: Oh, this is moving fast. Don't you think so?  
  
Babe: No, I don't think so. We are going to begin soon to make our own money and I think we will do a great job. Jimmy said that he would be finished before the college begins, so I can help Johnny in the first few days.  
  
Jake: And what are you doing when college starts?  
  
Babe: I will take classes and help him with the paper work. Johnny doesn't need me to teach.  
  
Johnny: If we get enough students, I will hire a second dance instructor who is going to help me. And I will help Babe with her classes.  
  
Jake: Well, it's your life. Do what you want.  
  
After this evening Babe talked to her Granny that she would be soon moving away. She was sad. She liked Johnny very much and she would miss both of them even if they were living only a few houses away. The workers did a great job. They finished the studio earlier than expected. Their apartment would take a few weeks longer. Johnny and Babe decorated the practice room. They printed flyers and put advertisements into the local papers. A lot of persons called even before the had opened the school. Finally the finished all they need and could open it.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: What do you think so far? 


	5. Opening the school

Part Five: Opening the school  
  
It was the penultimate Sunday of September. The sun was shining. It was the big day. Johnny and Babe would opening the first dance school in this town. They had a lot of prospective clients. They made a little performance for the visitors. They loved it. The most of the persons would love to take lessons with Johnny. They got much more students than they had expected.  
  
Babe: Do you think you can manage this? I mean you will teach the whole day?  
  
Johnny: I know what you mean and I'm not sure if I can do it. I think we need to hire a second teacher!  
  
Babe: But who? I don't know any other good dancers and even if we find one will he going to take the offer. It's in the middle of the year and they sure will have there work.  
  
Johnny: I know a lot of good dancers. But I thought about one special and you know her.  
  
Babe: Her? Oh, you mean Penny. But do you think she will take the offer? I don't think that she liked me very much!  
  
Johnny: Don't be afraid. I know that she likes you. You had helped her more the one time and you know this. Her problem was only that I shouldn't have met you and come so close to you at Kellerman's. You know the instruction Max gave us. And you know what happened when they found out.  
  
Babe: Don't remember me of that. It was the worst time I had in my whole holiday. I was the reason that you had to leave. All because we fell in love. Stupid thing. So are you going to ask her?  
  
Johnny: Yeah, I think I'm going to ask her if it's okay for you.  
  
Babe: Sure it's okay with me. She's a great dancer and you worked well together before.  
  
On the next day between two courses he called Penny at the apartment she shared with a friend. Normally she would be there for two months after the season was over. She always said that she needed to regain the energy. After some rings she finally answered the phone.  
  
Penny: IF you have not a good reason to call me at this hour than don't even try to speak to me.  
  
Johnny: Good morning to you, too Penny? Have I wake you? It's nearly noon.  
  
Penny: Johnny? Is this you?  
  
Johnny: Yeah! Why are you still in bed? Are you ill?  
  
Penny: No, I'm okay. I only had a late night. I have met a nice guy. Why are you calling?  
  
Johnny: I would offer you a job if you have interests.  
  
Penny: Of course.  
  
Johnny: Would you like to work as dance instructor in a lovely little dance school with more classes than you can dream of?  
  
Penny: Sure. Where did you get this offer from?  
  
Johnny: Oh, I don't get the offer. It's my school you would be working for and with me.  
  
Penny: You have your own school?  
  
Johnny: Yeah. I will tell you later about this. Would you come to me and take a look. Then you can think about it.  
  
Penny: Okay, I will visit you.  
  
He gave her the address and when she should arrive.  
  
Johnny: Great. Babe is looking forward to see you again, too.  
  
He hung up before Penny could say something to his last statement.  
  
Penny arrived alone on friday. Johnny picked her up at the train station. She had totally forgotten that Johnny had mention Babe with his last call.  
  
Johnny: Hi Penny, you look great.  
  
Penny: Nice to see you, Johnny.  
  
Johnny took Penny's luggage and put it into his car. Then he helped Penny in.  
  
Penny: Where are you taking me?  
  
Johnny: I will bring you to Mandy. There you are going to stay the next days.  
  
Penny: Mandy? Your girlfriend?  
  
Johnny: No, she's not my girlfriend. Let's call her a good friend of mine and the grandmother of my girlfriend. We will have something to eat and if you want we will show you the school. I have to give a class at noon.  
  
Penny: And when are you going to tell me how you get this school and when will I meet your girlfriend?  
  
Johnny: I think we will explain it at the dinner Mandy is going to make. And you will meet my girlfriend in a few minutes. We are at our destination.  
  
Johnny helped Penny our of the car and went to the front door of Mandy's house. He rang the bell and waited. One moment later she opened it and let them in.  
  
Mandy: Johnny, nice that you are back. I think that you must be Penny. Johnny had told us so much from you. Nice to meet you.  
  
Penny: Nice to meet you, too. Johnny were is your girlfriend. I will meet her.  
  
Mandy: Oh, I sorry. But this had to wait. She had to go to the school. Some persons wanted to enroll for the evening class.  
  
Johnny: What? We are still getting more students? I can't believe it.  
  
Penny: The school you take over must been very successful if you have so much to do.  
  
Johnny: Oh, I don't take the school over. We opened it by ourselves just about two weeks ago. Mandy would you be disappointed if we went straight to the school.  
  
Mandy: No, Johnny. Of course not. I will make the dinner for about seven o' clock. Did you have a class at this time?  
  
Johnny: No, not today. I think we will be back at this time. Bye Mandy.  
  
Johnny brought Penny's luggage up to the guest room. Then he took Penny and went with her to the school. When Penny saw it, she was amazed.  
  
Penny: It looks just great. How did you find this?  
  
Johnny: We had a real estate agent who found this. You wouldn't believe it but this is a ware house. Lets go inside.  
  
Johnny pushed her inside the building.  
  
Johnny: Would you like to meet my girlfriend now?  
  
Penny nodded.  
  
Johnny: Please wait her, close your eyes and I will get her.  
  
Penny did what he said. Johnny went to the office where Babe was working on some registration forms. He went behind her and kissed her neck.  
  
Babe: Hi Johnny. What are you doing here? I though you pick up Penny at the train station.  
  
Johnny: Oh, she is already here. She waiting in the lobby. She wants the meet you.  
  
Babe: Well, than let her meet me. It's going to be fun.  
  
Johnny and Babe went outside. Johnny put Babe in front of him and took his hands around her.  
  
Johnny: Penny, you can open your eyes now.  
  
Penny opened her eyes and saw Johnny who hugged Babe.  
  
Penny: Babe, what are you doing here?  
  
Babe: Well, I do the paper work for my dance school!  
  
Penny: Your dance school? Johnny told me that it was his school.  
  
Johnny: Penny, this school is our. Babe and I we opened it together and Babe is my girlfriend.  
  
Penny faded away. Johnny carried her to the sofa in the office and waited that she would wake up.  
  
Babe: I think we have shocked her a little bit. Do you think she will take the offer now?  
  
Johnny didn't get the change to answer her question since Penny was waking up.  
  
Johnny: Hi Penny. Everything okay?  
  
Penny: Yeah, I think so. I only thought that you and Babe were involved.  
  
Babe: Penny, calm done. Johnny and I are involved.  
  
After some minutes Penny had calmed done. Johnny and Babe showed her the school. She liked it. Johnny showed her his program which was great. Since Johnny had to give a class Babe took Penny to her parents.  
  
Babe: My father is looking forward to see you. He would like to know how you are feeling.  
  
Penny: Your father was very nice at Kellerman's. He's a great person.  
  
Babe: Yeah. We will pay them a short visit and after this we are going back to Granny for dinner. Then we will tell you what you want to know.  
  
Penny and Babe visited the Houseman's. It was a nice couple of hours. Marge missed her daughter very much. The two women arrived a few minutes after Johnny who was waiting for Babe.  
  
Babe: Hi, darling. How was the class?  
  
Johnny: They were okay, not so good like you but okay. I missed you. How was your visit?  
  
Babe: They missed me and they were happy to see me. I think they have accepted it a bit more than last time I saw them.  
  
Penny didn't understand what she was taking about. They had dinner with Granny who would know everything about Penny. After the dinner the three went to the garden house. Johnny made some coffee while Penny and Babe where sitting in the living room.  
  
Johnny: How do you find the school?  
  
Penny: It's great but you have to explain who you have the idea for it.  
  
Johnny: Well after the season was over Babe managed that I got my job back. We stayed a little bit longer to help Max cleaning up. We just wouldn't leave each other. Babe asked me what I would do and if I would like to stay with her. I agreed and brought here back to her parents. When she asked me about my dreams I told her that I would like to open my own dance school some day. And she would love to do something together with me. So we decided to open it.  
  
Babe: My parents were against it. They think Johnny is not good enough for me but I love him more than my life. I made the compromise with my parents that we have one year in which we can live and work together and if I don't like this live I have to leave him. And they wouldn't help us in any way. We decided to move together and so I asked my grandmother if we could rent the garden house for some weeks.  
  
Johnny: We hired a real estate agent who found the ware house. He would get ride of it and sold it for a low prize. We bought it. An uncle of mine renovated it and finally we opened the school. After we got such a great demand we decided that we would need a second dance instructor since Babe isn't no real one besides that she's going to the college next month.  
  
Babe: But I will make the paper work and help you where I can.  
  
Penny: That's a great story but where did you get the money from?  
  
Babe: My grandfather had gave it to me before he died some years ago. He said that I should use it to let my dreams come true. And I did this.  
  
Johnny: Penny, would you like to work here?  
  
Penny: It would be great. But first I need a place to stay if I go and take your offer.  
  
Babe: Oh, that's will be no problem. You can take the garden house in one or two weeks.  
  
Penny: And where will you stay?  
  
Johnny: We are going to move into the ware house. We build a nice apartment in the top floor. So you see, everything would be perfect.  
  
Penny: Okay, then I think I take your offer.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: What do you think so far? 


	6. The next weeks

Part Six: The next weeks  
  
After Penny had agreed to take over the job they have arranged everything. Johnny and Babe's apartment were nearly finished, so they could furnish the rooms. Penny stayed at Mandy's house until the apartment was ready. One week later she was moving into her garden house and Johnny and Babe were moving in their apartment. The school was completely booked. New interests must wait at least two months to take a class. The male students loved Penny. Most of the men tried to get a date with her but she was very particular.  
  
Babe visited very often her mother and her sister Lisa. Her mother was missing her very much and Lisa was amazed that Babe managed her life so well.  
  
At one night Babe needed to ask Johnny something.  
  
Babe: Johnny, I would like to dance with you.  
  
Johnny: What? Where? Here?  
  
Babe: Not here, this time. I would like to dance with you at clubs like we did at the "Sheldrake". I'm missing this.  
  
Johnny: I know what you mean. I'm missing this, too. I love teaching dancing but dancing with you is much more better.  
  
Babe: Why don't we ask in a night club if they need some dancers. You know we can do this one time in a month.  
  
Johnny: Okay, lets try it.  
  
The next day Johnny tried to get a performance at a night club. He found one who would like to see them. Johnny thought about a new dance he and Babe could perform. He showed and taught it Babe. She was amazed of it.  
  
Babe: This dance is great but why don't we perform the "Mambo"?  
  
Johnny: I think the "Mambo" is our personal dance. I wouldn't like it if the whole city is going to see it and perhaps wanted to dance it. It's only for us and a couple of other people like your family and Penny.  
  
Babe: Oh Johnny, that's so sweet.  
  
Johnny and Babe went to the night club and showed them the dance. The bar's owner was impressed by it and hire them. They would dance it every second saturday. Babe was thrilled. Finally she could dance with Johnny again. She invited her family to the premiere and they were amazed of her talent.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: What do you think so far? 


	7. The college begins

Part Seven: The college starts  
  
On first of November the college began. Babe took classes for getting the teaching profession. Most of her classes don't began before ten o' clock so she could work some hours at the dance school. Johnny and Penny managed the course well. They had still too much students. After her classes were over Babe went home and learned or helped in the school. It was very stressful but she liked the way it was. She was very good in her classes and she passed the first tests with flying colors. Johnny was proud of her.  
  
Babe: Johnny, I got my tests back.  
  
Johnny: And have you pass it?  
  
Babe: Of course, you had helped my learning. I passed it as the best of the class.  
  
Johnny: That's great and need to be celebrate.  
  
Johnny cooked a delicious meal and lit some candles. He put romantically music into the player and spoiled Babe. It was a great evening and a much better night.  
  
On sunday Babe asked Johnny for some dance lesson. He gave her one. It was a special lesson. He should her some things he had learned at the dance academy. Babe was amazed and wouldn't stop. At one jump she got not the right position and felt hard.  
  
Johnny: Babe! Did you hurt you? Can you go up?  
  
Babe: I'll try it.  
  
Babe took Johnny's offering hand and tried to stand up but her ankle hurt to much. She screamed.  
  
Johnny: Don't move any further. I will call your father.  
  
Babe: No! I'm going to be okay in a few minutes.  
  
Johnny: No, you aren't. I'll call you father.  
  
Johnny called Jake who promised to be there in a few minutes. Ten minutes later he arrived at the school. Johnny lead him to Babe.  
  
Jake: Babe! What happened?  
  
Babe: I was dancing and hurt my ankle. But I think it's nothing worse.  
  
Jake looked at the ankle.  
  
Jake: I think it's broken. You need to go to the hospital.  
  
Babe: No Daddy, please not. Johnny help me!  
  
Johnny: I think it's better if you listen to you father. It looks really bad, darling.  
  
Jake: Have you something to do with this?  
  
Babe: No, Daddy. It's not his fault.  
  
Babe finally went to the hospital. Johnny stayed with Babe while she was x- rayed. Jake was right, the ankle was broken. Babe got a cast and could go home. Johnny carried her up to their apartment and he spoil her.  
  
Babe: Johnny, you don't need to do this for me. I have got crutches and I can walk with them. I need to walk on my own.  
  
Johnny: I know but I will do it.  
  
Babe: It's only a shame that we can't dance for a little while. It's going to be boring.  
  
Johnny: That doesn't matter. You can dance again when you ankle is health.  
  
Johnny took Babe to and off the college each day. At monday she met a friend, Jenny at the cafeteria.  
  
Jenny: Hi Frances. What happened to your foot?  
  
Babe: I was dancing and felt.  
  
Jenny: You can dance?  
  
Babe: Not now, but I gave performance with my boyfriend at a night club and we have a dance school together. He's a great dancer.  
  
Jenny: That's cool. I didn't know this. Where did you met him?  
  
Babe: I met him in my holidays. He was the dance instructor at my holiday resort. He gave performance at a restaurant on Thursday but his partner were ill at this time. I offered my help and he showed me his dance in about a week. We danced the last dance of the season. He came with me and we are living together.  
  
Jenny: That's so cool. I wish I had as much luck as you.  
  
A few days before Christmas Babe's cast was taken off. Babe was very happy about this since she missed dancing. Johnny had managed that Penny would take over his classes for the holidays. He and Babe would spent the Christmas Eve with her parents and Lisa but after this day they would drove to his parents to Philadelphia. He spent each year a few days with them but this year he was really looking forward to see them since they would meet his Babe.  
  
The Christmas with the Houseman's was nice. It seemed that even Jake started to like Johnny. And he liked that his daughter was very happy with him. They talked about the last few weeks, who the school was doing and how the college was. Babe was great at the college. She passed each test with the highest scores of the class. And the school run better than they had thought. They had made good results since the opening.  
  
After the dinner Johnny drove to Philadelphia where his family was living. They arrived there at noon of the next day. Johnny brought her to his home where his mother Betty and his father Eddy were waiting.  
  
Betty: Johnny, my boy. Good to see you. Come in.  
  
Eddy: Hello Johnny. Who is this?  
  
Johnny: I would like you to meet my girlfriend Frances Houseman. Babe this is my mother Betty and my father Eddy.  
  
Babe: Nice to meet you.  
  
They went all inside where Betty made some coffee.  
  
Eddy: So Johnny, what are you doing? I haven't heard of you in a long time.  
  
Johnny: I am teaching dancing in our school. Babe and I we have open our own school which is running well.  
  
Betty: You have your own school. How did you get this?  
  
Babe: I had given him the money.  
  
Eddy: Oh, of course you have. Can I ask you, what you are doing for your living?  
  
Babe: I'm going to the college and study for a teaching permission. And I helping Johnny with the school. I do the paper work and such things. And we are dancing sometimes at a night club.  
  
Babe and Johnny were staying at a little inn.  
  
Babe: I don't think that your father liked me.  
  
Johnny: He likes you. He only has a problem with me. He don't think that dance instructor is the best job I can do. He thinks that I'm a loser. And he doesn't like the idea that we have our own school because that means that we are independent. He always thought that I would came back to him after a season ended and plead for a job. But this is history now because I found you. I never going to leave you no matter what will happen.  
  
Babe: I love you Johnny and I will never leave you, too.  
  
They spent the New Year's Eve with his parents and went back after this. Penny needed help with all the work. Besides that Babe needed to learn for her first intermediate examination which were set in the first week of February. Johnny and Penny taught their classes. Babe passed the examination with flying colors.  
  
Johnny: I'm so proud of you. I think you have earned a reward for this.  
  
Babe: What kind of reward?  
  
Johnny: Oh, I have thought of something special.  
  
Babe: Yeah, what?  
  
Johnny: In the next few weeks Penny and me are going to show you how to teach our dances. So you can work actively with us. And if you know how to teach it I will have another surprise for you!  
  
Babe: Oh Johnny, this would be great. And what's about the other surprise.  
  
Johnny: You know that in about three months a new season at Kellerman's will begin and I got a letter from Max today. He will hire all people from the last year. And I don't want the same problems like last year if you are going to stay there as guest. So you will come with us as dancer. Max won't say anything about us because we are both staff.  
  
Babe: That's a great idea. And we can dance at the "Sheldrake" again.  
  
On the last weekend of the February Johnny invited Babe to a sea food restaurant.  
  
Babe: Johnny, why are we here?  
  
Johnny: We have to celebrate something. Actually two things.  
  
Babe: And this would be?  
  
Johnny: First we were in the black for the first. We have earned more they we have put into the school.  
  
Babe: Congratulation. I knew that you would be successful.  
  
Johnny: It's not alone my gain. You have done as much as me and Penny.  
  
Babe: I know but you are the great dancer here! And what is the second?  
  
Johnny: Today I received a letter from the International Dance Association. They are going to make a dance competition for some schools. They are going to invite the dance instructor with partner and two of their students. They are going to take place in two competitions. I got an invitation and I going to make you to my partner.  
  
Babe: We both are going to dance on a competition? What are we going to dance?  
  
Johnny: I though about a changed form of our "Mambo". What do you think?  
  
Babe: I like the idea of it. And who are you going to take as your best students?  
  
Johnny: I don't know yet. We have lots of good dancers. I think we are going to make a little competition of ourselves.  
  
Babe: And the winner is going to take part in the big competition.  
  
Babe and Johnny ordered their food and enjoyed the evening. On the other day Babe would do the preparations for their competition. But first she made breakfast for her and Johnny. She brought it to the bed. Johnny woke up by the smell of coffee.  
  
Johnny: Actually is the man taking the breakfast to his love and not the girl.  
  
Babe: You were sleeping and I was getting hungry. So I made it. Next time you can make it.  
  
Babe went back to the bed and began to have breakfast. Suddenly she stood up and ran to the bathroom. Their she vomited. Johnny went to her.  
  
Johnny: Babe are you okay?  
  
Babe: I think something was wrong with my food yesterday.  
  
Johnny: I don't think so. We ordered the same and I feeling well.  
  
Babe: Perhaps it was only my plate. But I already feel better. Lets have breakfast.  
  
Babe looked a little pale and Johnny was worried about her. As long as he knew her she was never ill but her broken ankle. Babe insisted on working a little bit at the office. After lunch she was looking much better. Johnny agreed to show her the dance they were going to perform at the competition. They were doing well.  
  
On the next morning a monday Babe was feeling ill again, but it was not as bad as the day before. When she was feeling better she went down to the school and made the advertisements for their competition. After she had finished this she went to her mother for a short visit.  
  
Marge: Oh Babe. Nice to see you. How are you feeling?  
  
Babe: Hi Mom. I'm feeling better.  
  
Marge: Better? Have you been ill?  
  
Babe: Not really. I think something was not okay with my sea food on Saturday. But I'm okay now. How are you doing?  
  
Marge: Oh everything's okay her. Lisa is writing to a boy I think she is in love with but she won't tell me something about him. Your father is at a congress in New York and won't be back for a week. How are you and Johnny doing? How's the school and college going?  
  
Babe: College is fine. But I think it's a little bit boring. It's to easy! There is no challenge for me. The school is doing very well. Johnny was able to pay me back the money I had loan him and we are very successful. We are going to take part at a competition of the National Dance Association with a couple of students. And everything's okay between us. He is so sweet. He really loves me. He and Penny are showing me how to teach dancing so I can work together with him at the school. And we are going together to Kellerman's again this season. I will help him teaching there.  
  
Marge: That sounds great. I am happy for you. It seems that you have found you own life.  
  
Babe: Yeah, I think so, too. Should I speak with Lisa? Perhaps she is telling me about this guy.  
  
Marge: You can try it. She's up in your room.  
  
Babe went up to her old room knock on the door and went inside.  
  
Babe: Hi Lisa. How you are doing?  
  
Lisa: Babe! You are here. I'm okay.  
  
Babe: Mom told me that you were writing to a guy.  
  
Lisa: Yes, I do this. He is great. I think I'm in love with him and I think he feels something for me, too.  
  
Babe: Who is this guy? Where did you met him?  
  
Lisa: You must promise me that you don't tell it Mom. I don't want that she knew too much about him. I'm going to tell her later about him.  
  
Babe: Okay, I am not going to tell her. So tell me.  
  
Lisa: I met him last summer at Kellerman's. Don't panic it's not Robbie. But he worked there, too. And I think you know him, too. His name is Billy.  
  
Babe: Billy?!? You means the guy you were dancing with on the last evening.  
  
Lisa: Yes, this is the guy. I think I had fallen in love with him at this night. Do you know him?  
  
Babe: I think you could say this. He is the guy who took me to the staff quarters the first time. There I spoke and danced with Johnny for the first time. Did you know that he was only working there because of his cousin?  
  
Lisa: Yeah he had written it to me. But I don't know anything else about this person.  
  
Babe: Oh, I met this guy. He's a good guy.  
  
Lisa: Well then is everything all right. Are you going to tell me more about this guy. I mean you have spent the most of the time with the staff.  
  
Babe: Perhaps later but I think we have the nearly the same favor. And I can tell you that Billy is really a nice guy. Thousand times better than Robbie. And when you are going to tell it Mom and Dad, please invite me. I want do see their faces.  
  
Babe went back to Johnny who had finished his last class.  
  
Johnny: Who was your day?  
  
Babe: I paid Mom and Lisa a visit.  
  
Johnny: Really? What did they say?  
  
Babe: Not much. Daddy is out of town for about a week to take part on a congress and Lisa is in love with a guy she met at Kellerman's.  
  
Johnny: At Kellerman's. Guest or staff?  
  
Babe grinning: He was staff. He was a porter and spent most of his time off with the dancers. He was there for his first season because a very lovely dancer he is related to had helped him getting the job.  
  
Johnny: I don't think I know this person. What's his name?  
  
Babe: I think you know this person better than you think. His name is Billy.  
  
Johnny: Billy?!? Lisa is in love with Billy?  
  
Babe: Yes, and I think it's very serious. I haven't told her that he is your cousin.  
  
Johnny: Good. But I think we could play faith. What do you think?  
  
Babe: I don't know. They are only writing each other now. Perhaps we are to fast if we arrange a meeting between them.  
  
Johnny: We can ask them on a way they don't notice what we are planning. I'm going to call Billy.  
  
Johnny went to the phone and dialed the number of Billy. He was answering at the first ring.  
  
Johnny: Hi Billy, how are you doing?  
  
Billy: Johnny, nice to hear you. I'm doing well, I think. What you are doing?  
  
Johnny: Your father hadn't told you? I teaching at my school with Penny and my girlfriend.  
  
Billy: No, he hadn't told me. That's great for you. I don't have any work and helping dad a little bit.  
  
Johnny: Perhaps I can help you. You have some experience at the office, haven't you? I think I need a little help in the office. My girlfriend who is doing the paperwork needs to learn for college and she is helping me with the classes. Would you like to come down here and help out?  
  
Billy: Why not. It's still better than helping Dad. And I would like to see Penny and you again. And I'm looking forward to meet you girlfriend.  
  
Johnny gave Billy the address of the school.  
  
Billy: Should I tell you something strange?  
  
Johnny: What's the matter?  
  
Billy: A girl who I'm writing with is living in the same city. Her name is Lisa and I met her at Kellerman's.  
  
Johnny: And do you like this girl?  
  
Billy: I think I'm in love with her. She's a great person. Perhaps I going to pay her a visit when I'm visiting you.  
  
Billy would arrive on the next day so he would have no chance to write her that he was going to be in her city.  
  
Johnny: I think he really loves her. And I don't think that he knows that Lisa is your sister. And he doesn't know anything about us.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: What do you think so far? 


	8. A few persons will be surprised

Part eight: A few persons will be surprised  
  
Johnny went in the morning to the bus station to pick up Billy. Babe was still sleeping at this time. He made her some breakfast because after she was awaken she was going to be at the office doing the paperwork.  
  
When Babe woke up she was feeling ill again. This time worse than before. After some minutes she was feeling better. She went down to the office where she would wait for Johnny and his cousin Billy. About twenty minutes later Babe saw Johnny's car pulling up at the curbs. Johnny and Billy went to the school.  
  
Johnny: Billy, this is my school. My girlfriend will be in it or up in our apartment.  
  
Billy: It looks great. How did you managed this?  
  
Johnny: We will tell you this later. Lets go in, I think someone will meet you.  
  
Johnny and Billy went inside. Babe heard them entering and went out to the lobby.  
  
Babe: Hi Billy. How are you?  
  
Billy: What are you doing here Babe?  
  
Johnny: She is living here. Come up to our apartment and we are going to explain it.  
  
The three of them went up. Johnny and Babe told them about they had gone back together after the season was over and that they have built this school. Billy was totally surprised.  
  
Billy: I know that you had a thing with her back at Kellerman's but I hadn't thought the it was this serious. I can't believe it. The womanizer Johnny Castle is taken from the market. The female guest at Kellerman's will be disappointed if you are going back sometime.  
  
Johnny: We are going back this season. Babe is going to help me teaching. So Max won't say something about us.  
  
Billy: That's a great solution and I'm going to be a porter again.  
  
Babe: Perhaps we can do something about this. But I need to talk to Johnny first.  
  
Billy was taken to the guest room where he put his things away.  
  
Johnny: What did you mean?  
  
Babe: When we are going to be at Kellerman's the school will be closed, won't it? Since I'm going with you as your partner Penny could stay here and teach but she is going to need a partner, too. We could learn Billy how to teach. He would have a job.  
  
Johnny: It's a great idea but I don't know if Billy would do this. But we can ask him. What's about tonight. Have you invited Lisa?  
  
Babe: No, but I'm going to talk to her in a little while. Make only sure that Billy will stay in the school. You know this city is not very big so they could see each other before we get the change to let them meet.  
  
Babe went to Lisa after the breakfast. Johnny showed Billy the work he would do at the office and he showed a little bit from his courses with Penny's help.  
  
Lisa agreed to a dinner date at the apartment tonight. But Babe didn't say a word about their other guest.  
  
Back in the apartment, Johnny was making the dinner. Billy was wondering why they made such a fuss. When he saw that the table was sat for four persons he asked Johnny.  
  
Billy: Is Penny coming, too?  
  
Johnny: No Penny isn't coming. She got a dinner date herself. A friend is coming. I hope you don't mind, she's really nice.  
  
Billy: Of course not. It's good to meet new people.  
  
When Lisa arrived Babe let her in. She had to speak to her first.  
  
Babe: Lisa, I hope you don't mind but we have another visitor. Would you like to know something about the guy who helped Billy getting the job.  
  
Lisa: Yeah, why not!  
  
Babe: He worked there, too. I knew him very well. He was dancer and had some problems because he was involved with a guest.  
  
Lisa: Whoa. Stop! Dancer? Involved with a guest. The only person I know who could be it is Johnny. Billy is Johnny's cousin.  
  
Babe: Yes, Johnny is Billy's cousin.  
  
Lisa and Babe went up. Johnny and Billy were at the living room. Babe pushed Lisa into it. She only saw the back of the men.  
  
Babe: Lisa, I would like you to meet our other guest.  
  
Johnny and Billy were turning toward the women. Billy faced Lisa. He couldn't believe it. There was the woman the loves standing.  
  
Lisa: Billy what are you doing here?  
  
Billy: Johnny invited me. He said he had a job for me. But what you are doing here?  
  
Babe: She's living here with our parents. I don't know if you know the fact but Lisa is my younger sister.  
  
Billy: No, I hadn't know this. I saw you two a few times together at Kellerman's but I thought you have met there. Have you knew this?  
  
Johnny: I have known that Lisa is Babe's sister. But I didn't know that you both were knowing each other.  
  
Babe smiled at Johnny. He was a good liar. Billy whispered something into Johnny's ear.  
  
Billy: She is the girl I'm in love with.  
  
Johnny smiled. There plan had a good start. Lets see what the two of them were doing with it.  
  
Lisa: Babe have you something to do with this? I mean you knew that I was writing Billy and that he is Johnny's cousin. A few days after I told you that he is standing here in your apartment.  
  
Babe: I have nothing to do with it. I haven't told Johnny about the letters and I didn't know that he was offering Billy my job. I only noticed it when he was standing in the lobby. So I thought that it would be nice if you two would meet again. I mean you haven't that much time at the last night at Kellerman's. So come on guys. Lets have dinner and enjoy the evening. Mom knows that you are with me and Johnny so she won't be worried if you come back a bit later.  
  
After midnight Babe, Johnny and Billy brought Lisa back home to her mother who were waiting for her. Babe and Johnny walked pass the house but Billy stopped there to kiss Lisa good-bye.  
  
Babe: I think they are going to be a great couple.  
  
Johnny: I think this, too. But what is your father going to say?  
  
Babe: I don't know. It will be a shock for him when Lisa tells him that she is seeing a guy who worked as porter and who is your cousin. Nothing against you but you know how he reacted as we told him about us. But perhaps he had learnt from it and let Lisa live her own life. I am happy for her and I will help her with Daddy.  
  
Johnny, Babe and Billy went back to the school. The two men stood up early in the morning because Johnny was going to show Billy a few dances and the morning hours were the only ones the school was empty. When Babe woke up she was feeling ill again. She thought that this couldn't be normal. She would go to the doctor this week. Before her first class at college began she went to a doctor she knew from her father. He, Bobby Holy was taking her between two appointments.  
  
Bobby: Frances what can I do for you? Why aren't you going to your father?  
  
Babe: My father is at a congress and he is very anxious about me. I don't want to bother him.  
  
Bobby made a examination.  
  
Babe: So what's wrong with me? It can't be normal that I'm feeling ill each morning.  
  
Bobby: You have told me that is just after you woke up. And then it could be normal sometimes.  
  
Babe: What do you mean? What can I do against it?  
  
Bobby: I think you have to live with it for the next few weeks. You can't do anything about it. Frances, you are five weeks pregnant.  
  
Babe: What? It can't be!  
  
Bobby: I understand you but you have a boyfriend, haven't you?  
  
Babe: Yes, I have. And we love each other. And I think we are going to love our child. But this means that I can't take part in the dance competition. Can I still dance for some weeks?  
  
Bobby: I think you can dance as long as you have no problems. But please be careful.  
  
Babe: Thanks doctor. Please don't tell Daddy about it. I will tell it him by myself.  
  
Babe left the surgery and went to the college. She was smiling all the time. Her colleague were wondering about her light mood but she said not a word about it. When she got home she went straight to the office. Johnny was there.  
  
Johnny: Hi, darling. Lisa invited us for dinner at your parents house. She is going to tell her mother about Billy.  
  
Babe: Great. Mom will be happy. She doesn't even his name and we she sees Billy she will be surprised. I think she will take it better than Daddy.  
  
Johnny: Lets hops so.  
  
Babe: I think it will be better if I go to Mom first and you and Billy arrive a few minutes after me. I think we need to prepare Mom a bit for this news.  
  
Johnny: Okay, we will come later.  
  
Johnny, Babe and Billy were getting ready for the evening. Babe went to her mother first. Lisa was waiting for her.  
  
Lisa: Good that you came first so we have a little time to speak to Mom.  
  
Marge: Hello Babe. Where is Johnny?  
  
Babe: Hi Mom. He will come later. Lisa needs to speak with you.  
  
The three women went to the living room.  
  
Marge: What's wrong, my darling?  
  
Lisa: You know that there is a guy how I'm writing with. He's from Philadelphia. I met him at Kellerman's. And we felt in love. Since that day we are writing.  
  
Marge: Go on.  
  
Lisa: I met him yesterday. I didn't know that he was here.  
  
Marge: But I thought you were at Babe's place.  
  
Just in this moment the doorbell was ringing. Lisa and Babe went to answer it. The men went to their girls.  
  
Lisa: Mom, I would like you to met my friend Billy.  
  
Marge: You are the guy who carried our luggage at the first day of or visit.  
  
Lisa: We had dance together on the last night.  
  
Marge: And what are you doing here? I mean other things that visiting Lisa?  
  
Billy: I'm going to work here!  
  
Babe: Billy is going to take over my office job at the school so I can teach more and do more for the college.  
  
Marge: Where have you known about the school and I didn't even know that you were offering a job.  
  
Billy: I didn't know about the school in the first place. I first learned about it when Johnny took me there and told me about it. I didn't know that he was still involved with Babe and that Lisa is Babe's sister. Johnny had asked me about the job four days ago.  
  
Babe: I didn't know either that Johnny was Billy offering my job. I was totally surprised when I saw him yesterday. And because I knew that Lisa is writing him I thought they could meet for dinner with Johnny and me. He is staying in our guest room for now.  
  
Marge: What? You let a stranger stay in your apartment.  
  
Johnny: Mrs. Houseman, Billy is not really a stranger. First I knew him from my time at Kellerman's and second he is my cousin. So you see, you don't need to be worried.  
  
They has a very nice evening. Marge really liked Billy. He was such a nice guy and she knew now what Lisa was finding so attractive on him. She only was worried about the reaction of her husband if he was finding out that his other daughter was dating to a man who is working in a office, as a porter and who is Johnny's cousin.  
  
On the next morning Johnny left the apartment before Babe woke up so he doesn't see her illness. Today was Babe's birthday. Johnny had managed that Penny took over all his classes so he could make a special dinner for her. Right after Babe left for college he went back into their apartment to prepare the dinner. After this he went to a jeweler and bought a beautiful necklace for her. It was a plain chain with a heart pendant which had 18 tiny blue topaz'. She would like it. After this he went to a flower shop and bought 18 red roses. Then he went to the college to pick her up. He waited in front of the building. After a few minutes a group of students left the building. Babe was among them. When she saw him she ran to him. He was hiding the roses behind his back.  
  
Babe: Johnny, what are you doing here?  
  
Johnny: I missed you so I thought I could pick you up.  
  
Johnny showed her the roses.  
  
Babe: For what are the roses?  
  
Johnny: Happy birthday, sweetheart.  
  
Babe: You have not forgotten it? That's sweet.  
  
Babe kissed him. Just in this moment Jenny showed up.  
  
Jenny: Hi Babe. Where is this?  
  
Babe: This is the sweetest men of earth, my boyfriend Johnny.  
  
Jenny: He bought you roses?  
  
Johnny: It's her birthday today. It's a part of my gift.  
  
Jenny: It's your birthday? Well, congratulation.  
  
Jenny left them and Babe and Johnny went to the apartment.  
  
Babe: You have a class now, haven't you?  
  
Johnny: No, Penny took over all my classes. I would spent the whole day with you. Penny and Billy said hello to you.  
  
Babe: Thanks. So what are we going to do today?  
  
Johnny: You are going to do nothing. We will have dinner, you will get the rest of my gift and we will enjoy the time alone. Billy is going to go the late night performance with Lisa. So he won't be back before midnight.  
  
Babe: Well, come to me and let us enjoy the day. Perhaps you will get a gift, too.  
  
Johnny: But it's your birthday and I have already my biggest gift. You!  
  
Babe: Thank you. Johnny will you answer me some questions, please?  
  
Johnny: I will do everything you want. So ask me.  
  
Babe: You know that I love you and that I will spent my whole life with you but there is a topic we haven't spoke about.  
  
Johnny: I know this and I will do the same. So what topic do you mean?  
  
Babe: I mean children! Would you like to have children?  
  
Johnny: I would love to have children with you. But what's about you? I mean you are much younger than I and you just started college.  
  
Babe: I like the idea of a child with you and I would take the time. I love children and I always dreamed to have one of myself with the man I love.  
  
Johnny: I think you would be a good mother. But let us wait a little bit longer with having a child.  
  
Babe only smiled to his answer. She had planned to make a romantically dinner to tell him about the baby. But this day would be perfect, too. Perhaps she was going to tell him tonight. Babe and Johnny had dinner together. Before he served the dessert he gave Babe a small box. She opened it.  
  
Babe: Johnny, this is beautiful. But you don't need to give such a expensive gift.  
  
Johnny: I know, but when I saw it I thought that you would like it.  
  
Babe: I love it, Johnny. I think there is something I you need to know.  
  
Johnny: Babe, is everything all right?  
  
Babe: I hope so. Do you remember the day after we went to the seafood restaurant? I was ill the next morning.  
  
Johnny: Yeah, I remember this. I was worried about you. Since I know you, you were never ill.  
  
Babe: The next days after this you left the apartment before I woke up and so you didn't notice that I was ill again. Each day. So I went to the doctor two days ago.  
  
Johnny: What did he say? Are you ill?  
  
Babe: No. Not really. He said that is okay that I'm ill in the morning. The most of pregnant women have this.  
  
Johnny: I know this. Penny was ill, too. But why you?  
  
Babe: Johnny, I'm pregnant!  
  
Johnny: What?!?  
  
Babe: We are going to have a baby in about seven months.  
  
Johnny: I can't believe it. We are going to have a baby? Oh my god!!!  
  
Babe: I thought the same when the doctor told me.  
  
Johnny: We are going to have a baby!  
  
Babe: Yeah, we are going to be parents.  
  
Johnny: What are you going to say your parents? They are going to kill me!  
  
Babe: No they won't. Daddy had given us one year. Our school is very successful and I'm the best student in my classes. He can't say something about us. We love each other and we are going to stay together after this year. So there's no problem.  
  
Johnny: There is a problem. What are we doing with the baby when you are at the college?  
  
Babe: We have enough time to think about this.  
  
Johnny: And there is another problem.  
  
Babe: Which one?  
  
Johnny: You can't dance with me at Kellerman's.  
  
Babe: Why not? Dr. Holy told me that I could dance for me weeks if I'm careful. And you know that I'm careful.  
  
Johnny: A few weeks? Okay so you can take part at the competition. But you will be six months pregnant. Do you think you still will dance at this point?  
  
Babe: Okay, I don't know this. But we will have some time to find it out.  
  
Babe and Johnny celebrated this news a little while before Billy went home from his date with Lisa.  
  
The next day, a saturday Jake was coming back from New York. Lisa and Marge thought that it would be better to speak with him about Billy just on this night. He would be to tired to be angry with Lisa. And Babe thought she could tell them about the pregnancy. When Jake arrived at the house Lisa went straight to him to speak with him.  
  
Lisa: Hi Daddy. Did you have a nice trip?  
  
Jack: It was very stressful. Has anything happen here?  
  
Lisa: That's why I need to speak with you.  
  
Jack: What's the matter sweetheart? Did something happen to Babe?  
  
Lisa: No, Babe is all right. It's about me. When we left Kellerman's I started to write to a guy I met there. He's in town since a couple of days. He's very sweet and nice. He likes me and I like him. He's my boyfriend. You are going to meet him tonight. Mom and I have invited him, Babe and Johnny for dinner. I hope you don't mind.  
  
Jack: Who's this guy. Do I know him?  
  
Lisa: I don't know but you are going to meet him tonight. Then he can tell you about himself.  
  
Jack: Okay, I'll wait. But now I think I go to the school and visit Babe.  
  
Jake left the house and went to the school. Lisa called Babe before he was going to arrive.  
  
Lisa: Babe, Daddy is back and he is coming to the school. Please hide Billy.  
  
Babe: Okay, I will send him to Granny to help her with the garden. Penny and Johnny are having a class. See you tonight.  
  
A few minutes after the call her father arrived. Babe was down at the office doing some paperwork. He knocked on the door and went inside.  
  
Jake: Hi darling. How are you?  
  
Babe: Daddy? You are here? I'm fine! What are you doing here? I thought I would see you tonight.  
  
Jake: I was missing you. I had a lot of time to think in the last week. You should know that it is okay for me that you have this school as long as you happy. And I am very proud of you. You are the best in your classes and you did a great job with this school.  
  
Babe: Thank you, Daddy. But it's not only because of me. Johnny did a good job with it. And Penny. They are great teachers. Our students love them. And now we are hiring a office help so I can concentrate on the college. And help a little bit more with teaching. Besides that we have to practice for the competition next month.  
  
Jake: You will win this, without doubt. See you tonight. Say hello to your dancer.  
  
Jake smiled when he left the school. He went back to his house were he help his wife and his younger daughter to fix the dinner. Babe were telling Johnny about the visit of her father. He couldn't believe it.  
  
Johnny: He came on his free will? I think he had changed. Hopefully he will take the news tonight better than the news that we are going to stay together.  
  
Babe: I think he will. He was never so worried about Lisa like about me. And I think he had accepted you and he will be happy to become a grandfather in a few months. So I hope.  
  
Johnny, Billy and Babe arrived together on the house. Lisa opened the door and kissed Billy.  
  
Lisa: Daddy, this is my boyfriend Billy. Billy this is my dad, Dr. Jake Houseman.  
  
Jake: I know you. You are a porter at Kellerman's?  
  
Billy: Yes, I was the porter. But I going to be a dance instructor in some months.  
  
Jake: Oh no, not again.  
  
Marge: Please Jake, calm down. Billy is a nice guy.  
  
Jake: If you are going to be a dance instructor I think you will work at Babe's school.  
  
Babe: He is the office help I was speaking about before, too.  
  
Lisa: Lets sit down and have dinner. We cooked the whole day.  
  
It was a really nice evening. Jake seemed to like Billy. And he accepted Johnny in his house. Jake helped his wife to clean the table and the kitchen. The two couples were alone at the living room.  
  
Babe: Shall we tell him about it?  
  
Johnny: I don't know. Your father seemed to have a good day. Perhaps we should not ruin it.  
  
Babe: But sometime soon they have to know it. Why not tonight?  
  
Lisa: What's the matter, Babe?  
  
Babe: We have some news we need to tell mom and dad. But we don't know if the right time now.  
  
Lisa: I would try it. It's better to tell them as soon as you knew it.  
  
Johnny: Okay, lets do it.  
  
When Jake and Marge arrived with the coffee Babe began to speak.  
  
Babe: Mom. Dad. I think Johnny and me we had some news that you need to know.  
  
Marge: What's kind of news?  
  
Johnny: We think it some good news.  
  
Babe: This week I went to Dr. Holy because I was sick every morning for about one week. He said that I'm five weeks pregnant.  
  
Jake: What, you are pregnant?  
  
Babe: Yes and we are going to have this baby.  
  
Marge: A baby! How sweet you are getting a baby. Congratulation.  
  
Jake: Marge, please. Babe is only 18, not married and started college. She will have no time for a baby.  
  
Johnny: I think we are going to find a solution.  
  
Jake: Sure there is an easy solution. You are not going to have this baby!  
  
Babe: I am not going to have an apportion. You was against it when Penny did it last year. Why are you now going to force me to have one?  
  
Jake: You are too young to be a mother!  
  
Johnny: No, she isn't. She's going to be a great mother and I will help her.  
  
Marge: I am going to help her, too.  
  
Babe: Thanks Mom. But I think we have enough time to think about the problems that the baby will bring with it.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: What do you think so far? 


	9. Before the big competiton

Part nine: Before the great competition  
  
The next week Babe and Johnny made some preparations for the competition they were going to make. When Babe was home from college she and Johnny practiced the dance they were going to perform on the big competition. Penny and Billy said that they were great. On saturday their small competition took place. Johnny, Babe and Penny selected to most talented students. Billy was taking part with Lisa who had learned some dances from him.  
  
The students danced some standard dances and latin-american dances. They were all great but one couple Johnny liked the most. He thought that they would be great at the competition but before he decided he must have to speak with Babe.  
  
Johnny wanted to talk to Babe in the office.  
  
Johnny: I think I have found the couple.  
  
Babe: And who?  
  
Johnny: Billy and Lisa. They are great together and if Lisa has only the half of the talent you have than they are going to have a big chance to win.  
  
Babe: Billy is a great dancer, too. Okay, lets try.  
  
They went back to the studio.  
  
Johnny: The couple who is going to take part at the competition is Billy and Lisa.  
  
Lisa: What? Us? I can't dance.  
  
Babe: I said the same once ago. But you were good, now. And Billy is a great dancer. WE will show you how to dance at the competition.  
  
Lisa: But I can't. I'm not you.  
  
Johnny: This may be right, but you are very similar. I know that you can do this. We will help you. We still have two weeks until the competition.  
  
Babe: It's more time than I had back at Kellerman's and you know some dances already.  
  
Billy: And you know some part of the dance we are going to perform.  
  
Babe: We will dance a changed form of the "Mambo" we danced at Kellerman's.  
  
Lisa: Okay, I'll try it.  
  
The next ten days they showed Lisa how to dance the "Mambo". Johnny, Lisa, Billy and Penny helped her very much. Finally they danced it perfect. Lisa was afraid to dance in front of an audience so Babe invited Penny, Granny and their parents for thursday to dance in front of them. They were thrilled by it. Marge said that she would make the dresses for Babe and Lisa so they spent the most of friday at the house of the Houseman's. The dresses looked nice.  
  
Lisa: I'm so excited about tomorrow.  
  
Babe: I know. I'm too. But actually I'm really happy if it's over. I love dancing and taking part at this competition is a great chance but it to much. I mean I went to college, did some paperwork, run the apartment, helped teaching and all of the practice. It's to much for me and the baby.  
  
Lisa: I know what you mean. Normally you should take care of you. But in some hours it over.  
  
Babe: Yeah and you are going to be great with Billy.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: What do you think so far? 


	10. The big competition

Part ten: The great Competition  
  
On saturday the great competition took place. The four dancers, Penny, Mandy and the Houseman's were going to the venue. There were about fifty dancer groups from the whole state of New York. Babe and Johnny would be number twenty. The first round was going to be the dance instructors. After this the students were showing their talents.  
  
All dancers were great but Babe and Johnny earned the most cheers among the professionals. Some of the students were doing great but the most of them were really bad. Lisa and Billy got the most cheers, too. After all couples had danced the committee took some minutes to select the winner.  
  
President: Dear dancers, we are doing this contest about twenty years now but this is happening for the first time. Each year we have had winner from two different schools but this year we only have one school. Let me tell you something about this school. This school is placed in a small town. It had opened for about a half of a year. We only invited them because the main teacher and part owner of this school was the succession of a committee member. He was a great dancer before and he took part in some competitions and he had some of them. We never thought that they would have such great students. He and his girlfriend are teaching at this school. So enough about the school. We are proud to present the winner out of the professionals in this year's dance competition Johnny Castle with his partner Frances Houseman and the winners out of the students in this year's dance competition are Billy Kostecki with his partner Lisa Houseman.  
  
Babe: We are the winner!!!  
  
Lisa: I can't believe it.  
  
Johnny: Like I told you, you are great dancers.  
  
The two couples went to the president who had them over their trophy. After this they went to the family.  
  
Jake: Babe, Lisa you both were great. Johnny you are a great teacher.  
  
Johnny: Thank you Mr. Houseman. Lisa has nearly as much talent as Babe.  
  
Jake: Johnny, please call me Jake. I think we should speak together privately. Only we two men.  
  
Johnny: Why not.  
  
Johnny looked afraid to Babe.  
  
Marge: We knew that Babe could dance this nice but I never thought that Lisa could do the same.  
  
Lisa: I never thought it, too. Billy and me took only place in the schools competition because we thought it would be fun. Billy showed me a little bit what Johnny taught him. I was only a beginner at this time.  
  
Babe: Yeah, that's right. But you knew more about dancing than I did. And we all were great because we won. I never thought that this would be possible. I knew that Johnny was a great dancer and that our "Mambo" would be good but not the best. I'm very surprised.  
  
Penny: You two are better than all. Johnny had taken part at a contest like this some years ago with me. We hadn't won a prize. And you know that we are both real dance instructors. But you all learned form the best.  
  
Babe: Thank you Penny. But you are a great dancer, too. Like I said at Kellerman's you are very good.  
  
Johnny and Jake went to a place of the hall were not so many persons were.  
  
Jake: Johnny, you know that I didn't like you in the first place.  
  
Johnny: Everybody had felt this.  
  
Jake: You know that I thought you have send Penny to this doctor to make the abortion but Robbie told me the truth about it. But there is another reason why I was so unfriendly to you. I was afraid to loose my Babe. Frances means everything to me. She's going to be my little girl forever. But I noticed that I would loose her if I'm going to hate you. I know that you love her and that she loves you. And I know that you are good for her, very good. She is happy with you. Since she moved out to you I missed her terrible. Of course she visited us sometimes but it was not enough. I hope that she will come more often in the future with you. You are not as bad as I thought.  
  
Johnny: I know that Babe missed you too. But she was afraid because you didn't like me. But now I think we can see each other more often. You are a real family. I wished I had such a family too.  
  
Later this night, Babe and Johnny were back at their apartment.  
  
Babe: What did Daddy want from you?  
  
Johnny: He spoke with me about you and why he doesn't like me. But now everything is okay between us. He will accept me as your boyfriend.  
  
Babe: Why this?  
  
Johnny: He noticed that he missed you and that he was going to loose you if he is going to ignore me. He would like if you pay him a few more visits in the next time. With me. I think I'm going to be a part of your family.  
  
Babe: You were a part of my family from the very beginning only Daddy didn't notice it. But good that he realized the fact the we are together and that I will love you forever.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Do you like the story so far? 


	11. After the big competition

Part eleven: After the great competition  
  
On monday Babe went to the college. On the lunch break she met Jenny.  
  
Jenny: Hi Frances! How was your weekend?  
  
Babe: I think it was good. Johnny, his cousin, my sister and I we took part in a competition of the International Dance Association.  
  
Jenny: Really? And?  
  
Babe: We were dancing and we won the two prizes. This never happened before. This is a proof that Johnny is the best teacher on earth. Lisa, my sister learned the dance with some help in only ten days. And it was a difficult one. But she had knew it before. When I learned the dance the first time I couldn't dance and we had only a bit more than a week.  
  
Jenny: Why this?  
  
Babe: He had a performance and his partner was ill. So I offered my help. It was not allowed that the guests spent their time with the staff. And we spent a lot of our time together.  
  
When Babe got back home she helped Johnny and Penny with the classes and did the paperwork. Billy was sent away to take lessons at a dance instructor school. And he wouldn't be back for another week.  
  
On tuesday evening Johnny and Babe were invited to her parents. It was a great evening. Johnny and Jake got along very well. He was very proud of his two daughters.  
  
Jake: You are great dancers. You have shown this often enough. And Billy is going to be a great instructor too.  
  
Babe: Thank you Daddy. I missed the friendly way we had before last summer. I know you were disappointed because I helped Penny with the abortion. But I thought it was the best. And I didn't left Johnny because I knew that I couldn't live without him.  
  
Jake: I made a big mistake. But I think Johnny and I have talked about it.  
  
Johnny: Yeah, everything is all right now. I can understand Jake, because I feel the same. I won't loose you.  
  
The rest of the week Babe stayed at home because she didn't need to go to the college. So she helped Johnny with his classes. After school Lisa went to them to spent some time with her sister.  
  
Lisa: I know now how you must have felt last summer when Johnny had left. I know that Billy will come back in a few days but you didn't even knew if you would see Johnny ever again. I miss him.  
  
Babe: It's terrible. But when Billy will be with you again it's a good feeling. I'm happy for you that you have found a guy you like and who likes you. He's better than Robbie. And you see, Daddy accept him. Everything is going to be okay.  
  
On thursday Babe helped Johnny with his class again. But she wasn't feeling okay. She had a little bit of stomach ache. She left the teaching room and went to the office to sit down and doing some paperwork. She hoped it would get better in a few minutes. As long as she sat it was okay but when she stood up to get a folder from the file cabinet the pain was returning. When she reached the cabinet it was terrible. She put her hands on her belly because the pain was to much to bear. She screamed and felt unconscious to the floor.  
  
Johnny thought he had heard something out of the office so he left the teaching room to look after Babe. When he entered the office he saw Babe lying unconscious on the floor. She was very pale. He run to her kneeled in front of her and tried to get her back to life.  
  
Johnny: Babe, please wake up! What's wrong with you? Babe, please!  
  
She didn't react. So he called Jake.  
  
Johnny: This is Johnny. You need to come to the school. Something is wrong with Babe. She had lost consciousness and she didn't react when I spoke with her.  
  
Jake: Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes. Try to speak to her.  
  
About ten minutes later Jake arrived at the school. He went straight to the office. Babe was still unconscious and still lying on the floor. Johnny still kneeled in front of her and tried to speak to her.  
  
Jake: Johnny, had she said that she had any pain?  
  
Johnny: Not really. She left the teaching room because she wasn't feeling okay but she hadn't said why. I stayed with the students. Then I heard something from the office and went there to take a look. This was when I found her.  
  
Jake: I cannot say exactly what's wrong with her but I think she need to be taken to the hospital. Call an ambulance.  
  
Johnny called the ambulance. When they arrived the ambulance men took Babe with them. Jake went with her in the ambulance. Johnny stayed back at the school for some minutes. He needed to take care of his students. He went to Penny.  
  
Johnny: Penny, you must teach my students, too. I need to go to the hospital.  
  
Penny: To the hospital?  
  
Johnny: It's Babe. She lost consciousness. We don't know what's wrong with her.  
  
Penny: Go Johnny. I will manage the school. Everything is going to be okay.  
  
Johnny: I'll call when we know something.  
  
Johnny left the school and drove to the hospital. There he looked for Jake. He was talking to a doctor.  
  
Johnny: Where is Babe?  
  
Jake: She's at the emergency room.  
  
Johnny: What's wrong with her?  
  
Jake: The doctor who examined her said that she had a miscarriage. I'm so sorry, Johnny.  
  
Johnny: Miscarriage? Is she going to be okay?  
  
Jake: I think so but she lost the baby.  
  
Johnny: No. Can I see her?  
  
Jake: Not now. She's still at the emergency room. But when she got a room you can she her. Sorry but I have to leave. I will come back in some hours.  
  
Johnny: Okay, I'm going to stay here until she wakes up.  
  
When Babe's doctor, Dr. Smith left the emergency room after some nurses brought Babe to her room Johnny went to him.  
  
Johnny: Dr. how's Frances?  
  
Dr. Smith: Are you a family member?  
  
Johnny: I'm her boyfriend Johnny Castle. So what's with her?  
  
Dr. Smith: Like I said Dr. Houseman before she had a miscarriage. I'm afraid but we couldn't do anything for the child. But Ms. Houseman is going to be all right in some weeks.  
  
Johnny: Can I see her?  
  
Dr. Smith: I think it will help her. When she was awaken for some seconds at the emergency room she call your name. But she need rest so don't agitated her. She will be sleeping for about an hour but you can wait for her to wake up.  
  
Johnny went to her room. He said there, hold her hand and spoke to her.  
  
Johnny: Oh, Babe. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Now you are lying her and all because of me. Perhaps it would be better if we had never met. You means everything to me. And I have done this to you. You surely will never forget this and hate me for this. And your father is going to hate me, too. I hurt you. Please, wake up and get well soon. I need you.  
  
About an hour later Babe was waking up from narcotic. She felt Johnny holding her hand.  
  
Babe: Johnny? What happened? Where am I?  
  
Johnny: You are at the hospital. I heard something in the office and when I get there you were lying on the ground. I was so worried about you!  
  
Babe: I only remember that I had terrible stomach ache and I went to the office to sit down and making some paperwork. I stood up and went to the file cabinet. There was a terrible pain. I screamed. What are the doctor saying? What's about the baby?  
  
Johnny: Your father was very worried about you!  
  
Babe: Johnny, please. What happened? I need to know!  
  
Johnny: You had a miscarriage. The doctors did everything but they couldn't save our baby.  
  
Babe: No, please tell me it's not the truth.  
  
Johnny: I think I should get your doctor. Jake wanted to know when you are awaken.  
  
Johnny left the room and went to Dr. Smith. After this he went to an phone and called Jake. He promised to come as soon as possible. Then he called the school.  
  
Penny: How's Babe?  
  
Johnny: She's going to be okay. She had a miscarriage.  
  
Penny: She was pregnant?  
  
Johnny: Yes, she was. We knew about some weeks. We were going to tell you this weekend.  
  
Penny: Oh, that's not fair. When I was pregnant I have had an abortion and Babe have lost her one. I know that you both would have loved the child. Say hello to her and that I will visit her later.  
  
Johnny went back to her room. She was asleep. He sat down next to her and held her hand.  
  
Johnny: Oh Babe, please don't hate me!  
  
Babe was not sleeping so she heard what Johnny was saying.  
  
Babe: Johnny, I don't hate you. It's not your fault that I have lost our child. We will have another one.  
  
Johnny: I though you were sleeping.  
  
Babe: No I was. I was thinking.  
  
Johnny: I was so worried about you.  
  
Babe: I know. But the doctor said that I'm going to be okay in a few days. He said that I could go home on saturday.  
  
Johnny: I'll take care of you when you are back. Penny could teach my classes so you won't be alone.  
  
Babe: You don't need to do this. I can go back to the school and help Penny. I think she will be very stressed.  
  
Johnny: No she is worried about you, too. She will visit you in the evening. And your father is going to come, too. And I am not going to leave you until the nurse throw me out of your room.  
  
About noon her father came. Babe was still sleeping.  
  
Jake: Hi Johnny. How is she?  
  
Johnny: I think she's doing well. I have told her about the miscarriage. She was sad, of course but I think she will manage it.  
  
Jake: I hope so. Say hello to her. I will look after her tomorrow. I need to go home to tell Marge and Lisa. They don't know about Babe.  
  
A few minutes after Jake left the room Babe woke up. She spoke with Johnny. Some minutes later Penny showed up.  
  
Penny: Hi Babe. How do you feel?  
  
Babe: I have felt better. The last time I said this to you.  
  
Penny: I know with only one difference. I did it on my free will. I think that you never would have made such a mistake. Even not if Johnny had left you.  
  
Babe: I don't know. If Johnny was a guy like Robbie I didn't know if I had did the same.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: What do you say so far? 


	12. Time after the hospital

Part twelve: The time after the hospital  
  
On saturday Babe was released from the hospital but she had to stay at least another week at home. Johnny had managed that Penny took most of his classes over. Billy who was back from his school help Johnny with his classes, too. So he could be there for Babe. He helped her learning for college so she could take part at the last examinations for this year. Lisa and her parents were visiting her very often. Babe was never alone.  
  
At the end of April Babe had her final examination which she passed with flying colors again. Johnny had offered Penny to take some days off because she had be at the school for nearly a half of a year without any break. Penny take the offer. She invited Johnny and Billy with their girlfriends to a farewell dinner.  
  
Babe: So Penny, what are you going to do now.  
  
Penny: I don't know yet. I think I will spent a few days with my parents. I'm sure they want to know everything about the school, Johnny and you Babe. After this I think I will spent the rest of my holidays on a beach in Miami.  
  
Johnny: Sounds nice. Say hello to your parents from me.  
  
Lisa: Do you miss you parents?  
  
Penny: I little bit. I mean I haven't seen them for about a year. The last time I saw them was just before I left for Kellerman's last summer. After the season ended I stayed at a friends house like every time. Johnny called me there and I went straight to the school. But I don't know if they miss me. We never had a close relationship.  
  
Billy: I think they will be happy to see their pretty daughter. I assumed they didn't know anything about Robbie or the baby?  
  
Penny: No they didn't know about it and I'm not going to tell them about it.  
  
On the next morning Penny left for her holidays. Johnny brought her to the train station. Babe stayed at the school and worked in the office. The phone was ringing.  
  
Babe: Johnny Castle Dance School. What can I do for you?  
  
Caller: I want to speak to Johnny.  
  
Babe: I'm sorry but he is not available. You can leave your name and your number and he will call you back as soon as he is here.  
  
Caller: Sorry, sweetie. This isn't possible. I'll try later in about two hours.  
  
Babe: Can I have you name?  
  
Caller: Tell him Anthony has called.  
  
The caller hung up. Babe wondered how this person was. When Johnny got back she told him about this conversation.  
  
Babe: Someone who is named Anthony has called you some minutes ago. He didn't tell why he would speak to you only that he will call again in about two hours.  
  
Johnny: Anthony? Nothing else?  
  
Babe: Nothing else! Do you know a person called so?  
  
Johnny: Yeah, I you a man with this name but I not sure if he is this one. He never called me but on holidays or birthdays.  
  
Babe: Who is this person?  
  
Johnny: I will tell you about him when I have spoken to him, okay.  
  
Johnny went to the practice room to teach his class. Babe stayed at the office and waited for the mysterious caller. About two and a half hour later he was calling again. He demanded for Johnny so Babe got him from his class. He was at the phone while Babe was teaching his students. About ten minutes later he was back at the room and his class was finished.  
  
Babe: So are you going to tell about Anthony?  
  
Johnny: Lets have lunch and I will tell you about him.  
  
The two of them went up to their apartment and have lunch.  
  
Babe: So who is this person?  
  
Johnny: Anthony is an uncle of mine. Like I said before he only called when he had a cause. He is a very strange person. He had never married but he lived with a woman he was in love. This woman had died a few days before of cancer. He left his home and was driving through the country. He called his brother, my father to ask him about my address. I was always his favorite nephew and his best friend. He wants to stay some days with us. I must accept this. I hope you understand. I would have asked you before I let him stay but he was in a kind of hurry.  
  
Babe: No need to apologize. He's your uncle and he needs you now. I would have never said no to this question. I'm looking forward to meet him.  
  
Johnny: Thank you, Babe. You are a great person.  
  
Babe: Not as great as you! We does he arrive?  
  
Johnny: He said he probably will arrive here about dinner time tonight.  
  
Babe: That's great. So we can have a little welcome dinner. I only have to cancel our date with Granny but she will sure understand. I will call her and then I will go shopping for dinner.  
  
Johnny went back to the practice room. Babe called her grandmother.  
  
Babe: Hello Granny. I'm sorry but I have to cancel our dinner date tonight. Johnny's uncle will pay us a visit and he is arriving at this time. He just lost his love. I hope you are not disappointed.  
  
Granny: No, my dear. Not at all. But if Johnny, his uncle and you like you can come to me tomorrow for dinner.  
  
Babe: I will see. I'll call you again. Bye.  
  
Babe hung up and went shopping for dinner. When she got back she prepared the second guest room and began to fix the dinner. About seven o'clock Johnny went to her. A few minutes later they heard a car pulling up in front of the school. Johnny went down and help his uncle. He lead him up to the apartment.  
  
Johnny: This is my uncle, Anthony Castle. Tony this is my girlfriend Frances Houseman.  
  
Babe: Nice to meet you, Mr. Castle.  
  
Tony: Oh, the pleasure is mine and please call me Tony like all friends.  
  
Babe, Johnny and Tony went to the table and began to eat.  
  
Tony: Johnny, boy tell me about your life. It's awful long since we heard last.  
  
Johnny: Well, I spent my summer at Kellerman's like every summer. Penny was there, too and Billy. There I met Babe. She was a guest. Holiday with her family. She helped me saving my job.  
  
Babe: Only one time. After this you have lost it because of me!  
  
Johnny: And then you helped me getting it back.  
  
Tony: Slow down, people. I want to know the whole story.  
  
Johnny: Penny was pregnant from a waiter. She had an abortion but it was on a day we had our performance on a local restaurant. Babe took over her part and danced with me. This was the first time she had saved my job.  
  
Babe: It was not allowed that guest were involved with staff and we were very involved. Someone said that Johnny was stealing so I said that I was with him at this time. He lost his job because he was involved with me.  
  
Johnny: I had to left the resort immediately. But usually I was going to dance the last dance. So I went back, get Babe and we danced. After this evening Babe and I spoke to the boss of the resort and he gave me back my job.  
  
Tony: And what happened next?  
  
Johnny: We stayed a few days longer. Babe asked me if I would like to come with her. I said yes and we build this school together. It was very difficult to persuade her parents but finally they had given us a year to try if we could live together.  
  
Babe: And you will see that the school is running very well. Thanks to Johnny.  
  
Johnny: It's not only my gain. You and our two other dance instructors are great too. And we had a great advertisement.  
  
Tony: And this would be?  
  
Babe: We won the competition of the International Dance Association.  
  
Tony: With Johnny as partner. I believe this immediately.  
  
Johnny: We won both prizes. Teachers and students. We had two great students.  
  
Babe: And they are a really nice couple now.  
  
Johnny: Yeah, they are. Perhaps you would like to meet them. One you are going to see today. He's staying here, too.  
  
Tony: Sure, why not?  
  
Babe: Oh, Tony. I just remembered something. Would you like to have dinner tomorrow with my grandmother. Actually we were invited for today, but I cancel it. If you like you can go with us. She's a nice lady.  
  
Tony: I think it wouldn't harm.  
  
On the next day Babe showed Tony the city. He was really nice. He liked Babe and Babe liked him. He hadn't met Billy yet. When they were coming back to the school he wanted to see the practice rooms.  
  
Babe: I think there will be classes in. But I don't think that Johnny mind. And I'm sure Billy don't mind either.  
  
First Babe showed him the room Johnny was teaching. Johnny showed him the second room where Billy was teaching. Babe taught Johnny's class.  
  
Johnny: Now you will meet our second dance instructor and the male part of our students winner couple.  
  
Johnny lead Tony into the room. Billy had his back to them.  
  
Johnny: Billy can you come to me for a minute?  
  
Tony: Billy? You are here as dance instructor?  
  
Billy: Uncle Tony? What are you doing here?  
  
Johnny: He pays us a visit. Perhaps you want to speak a little bit. I will take over your class. Go up to the apartment.  
  
Tony and Billy left the room. The two of them went up and spoke about some things. After Johnny's and Babe's class were finished they met at the office.  
  
Babe: Why did you send Tony with Billy?  
  
Johnny: Last time they saw each other they had a terrible fight. They never had the chance to come clean.  
  
Babe: And do you think they will now?  
  
Johnny: I think so. I didn't hear any screams and there are no ambulance in front of the school. I think they doing well. But we should go up to them.  
  
Johnny and Babe went up to the apartment where Billy and Tony talked to each other.  
  
Tony: Hi Johnny. Why haven't you told me that Billy is staying here, too?  
  
Johnny: I didn't know how you would react? I mean after your last time.  
  
Tony: I'm happy that we have the chance to talk. I had missed him.  
  
Billy: I had missed you too.  
  
On the evening Babe, Johnny and Tony were going to have dinner with Mandy.  
  
Babe: Tony, this is my grandmother Mandy Black.  
  
Tony: Nice to meet, Mrs. Black.  
  
Mandy: Please call me Mandy. Nice to meet you, too. Johnny why haven't you told me that you have such a great uncle.  
  
Johnny: Sorry Mandy, I didn't know that you were looking for a man.  
  
They had a really nice evening. Tony liked Mandy from the beginning and it seemed that Mandy liked him, too. Actually they had a conversation of their own.  
  
Johnny: I can't remember a time when Tony had spoken so much a woman he doesn't know. He never said much.  
  
Babe: And Granny looks very happy. I think it's nearly the first time since grandpa died. I think they like each other.  
  
Johnny: Tony need some alternation in his life. Specially now. He's alone and I don't know if he can stand to live without his partner.  
  
Babe: Perhaps he just found a new partner.  
  
On the next day Babe visit with Tony her family.  
  
Babe: Hi Mom, Dad, Lisa. This is Tony an uncle of Johnny. These are my parents Jake and Marge Houseman and my sister Lisa. She's Billy's girlfriend and the female part of our students winner couple.  
  
Tony: Pleasure to meet you all.  
  
Marge: Where is Johnny?  
  
Babe: Johnny and Billy are at the school. Penny is still on holiday and won't be back for another week or two. And after this we will probably leave for Kellerman's.  
  
They all had a really nice day. On the evening Tony was going out with Mandy. And the next few days they spent a lot of time together.  
  
Babe: I haven't seen Tony lately. What is he doing?  
  
Johnny: As much as the told me he spent most of his time with your Granny. It seems to me that they like each other.  
  
On saturday Mandy was inviting the Houseman's Johnny and Billy to dinner. They all showed up.  
  
Mandy: Like you all have noticed I have spent my time in the last few days with a nice man. Tony. He's such a good guy. Well, I think we felt in love. And we decided that we are going to make a trip to Las Vegas next week and we will marry there. You are all invited to come with us.  
  
Babe: Granny that's great. Congratulation.  
  
Johnny: I can't believe. Tony, you are going to get married after such a long time. You really must love Mandy.  
  
Tony: Yes, I think I do this, Boy.  
  
Marge: Mom, congratulation. It's nice that you are happy again after Daddy died.  
  
On wednesday Mandy and Tony started to their trip to Las Vegas. All of them were going along. Baby and Johnny had decided to close the school because of this happy incident. Their students understand this completely. So all of them flew to Las Vegas to become witness the ceremony. Mandy and Tony did have a very romantically wedding. Babe, Lisa and Marge cried the whole time.  
  
On the next day Johnny and Babe went back to their school because Penny would be back in a few days and in about one week they would leave for the new season on Kellerman's.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: I promise it's soon finished. 


	13. Penny's holidays

Part thirteen: Penny's holidays  
  
Finally Penny had her holidays. First she went to Baltimore. Her mother Mary and her father Jerry were welcoming her warmly.  
  
Mary: Oh Penny. Nice to see you. How are you?  
  
Penny: I'm fine. Thank you Mom. How are you both?  
  
Jerry: We are fine now. We were missing you. Where have you been? We tried to call you at Lucy's house but she always said that you were staying with her any longer and that you haven't left an address. We were worried about you.  
  
Penny: I'm sorry. But I'm now living in the near of New York.  
  
Mary: New York? What are you doing there?  
  
Penny: I teach dancing at a small but very successful school.  
  
Jerry: You are having a real job.  
  
Penny: Yes, I have. Do you remember Johnny Castle? He was my boyfriend some years ago. We are giving courses at the Kellerman Holiday Resort. He had opened his own school with the help of his girlfriend Babe. He offered me the job and I took it.  
  
Mary: You are working for your former boyfriend? Do you think that is a good idea. I mean his girlfriend can go jealous about you.  
  
Penny: Babe knows that Johnny and I were involved years ago. She's a great person and a really good friend. She had helped me three times last summer and I will never forget this. She had saved my life, my future and Johnny's job. I don't love Johnny any longer and he is terrible in love with her. So there is no risk for any of them.  
  
Jerry: And what's about your love life?  
  
Penny: Daddy, please? That's none of your businesses!  
  
Jerry: I only want to know if there is a guy in your life.  
  
Penny: No there is no one. Of course I have a lot of dates with my students but there is no one I love. The last guy I loved was such an idiot.  
  
Mary: Tell about him.  
  
Penny: I met him last summer at Kellerman's. His name was Robbie Gould. He was a waiter there. We felt in love, so I thought. I would spent my life with him. But then I got pregnant with his baby and he left me. He didn't believe that it was his one. Babe, she was a guest at Kellerman's helped me to have an abortion. It was terrible. It was at a day Johnny and I had a performance at a local restaurant. I couldn't take part in it so Babe offered her help. We showed her the dance and she replaced me. That was the time Johnny felt in love with her. After the abortion I had terrible pain. Babe got her father, who is a doctor to me. He helped me.  
  
Mary: Why haven't you told us about the baby? We had helped you!  
  
Penny: I didn't want to have a child of a man he thought that it wasn't his. I hate him for this.  
  
Jerry: Oh, my poor darling.  
  
Penny was so angry about herself. She didn't want to tell her parents about Robbie or the baby. But she couldn't stand the temptation to tell someone about her pain. Penny stayed a few days longer but she would like to leave as soon as possible. She was going to go to Miami. There would be no-one she knows and she could regain her strengths. The next few weeks were going to be stressful with Johnny and Babe at Kellerman's and only she and Billy as teachers. And perhaps she could have a little adventure with a tourist to forget Robbie completely.  
  
When Penny arrived at Miami the first thing she did was going to the beach and lie down. The beach was terrible crowded but she doesn't mind. She was happy to be away from her parents. It was nice to see them from time to time but only for one day or less.  
  
On the evening she was spending her time at the restaurant of her hotel. She sat on a table and studied the card. Suddenly a guy, about thirty years old, tall and thin with black hair was coming to her and said something to her.  
  
Guy: Penny Johnson? Are you this for real?  
  
Penny: Yes, do we know us?  
  
Guy: I think so. We were at the same class at the dance school. My name is Terry King.  
  
Penny: Terry? Oh my god. I haven't recognize you. You have changed a lot since then. For the better.  
  
Terry: You have changed too. You look great. Are you waiting for someone?  
  
Penny: No, you can have this seat. Lets talk about you. What have you done? Are you a great dancer?  
  
Terry: I was. But I had a terrible car accident where I hurt my knee. I can't dance now but I was good before.  
  
Penny: If you can't dance now, what are you doing?  
  
Terry: I'm a choreograph and a director at Broadway. The critics says that I'm good at this job. I can live off it. But what's with you? What are you doing?  
  
Penny: Oh, nothing spectacular. I teach dancing in a little school in the near of New York. It the school of a former boyfriend of me. He owns it with is girlfriend. But I'm happy. The colleagues are nice and we know each other very well. We are a little family. And we have a lot to do. Next month I'm going to manage the school alone. Johnny and Babe are going to Kellerman's to teach dancing there. I'm alone with Billy, he's the third teacher of the school.  
  
Terry: Is he is boyfriend?  
  
Penny: Why do you ask? No he's not my boyfriend. He's the cousin of Johnny, my boss and he is involved with Lisa. She's the younger sister of Babe, Johnny's girlfriend and my boss, too. I'm single since last summer. What about you?  
  
Terry: Well, I was involved with a dancer from one of my musicals but it didn't worked out. Actually this would be our honeymoon. Now I'm single, too and I think it's better this way.  
  
Terry invited Penny for dinner and for lunch tomorrow. They were talking about old times. They went together to the beach and on shopping tours. Penny was happy with him. They went each night out for dinner. Like today.  
  
Terry: Penny, should I tell you something?  
  
Penny: Yes, why not.  
  
Terry: When we were together at school I was in love with you. But you didn't noticed me. This feeling never ended. The girl I was going to marry look nearly like you. All girls I dated did. You are the woman of my dreams. I love you Penny.  
  
Penny: I was in love with you back in the school, too. But I thought that you didn't liked me. You always were so ... I don't know. You never asked me out.  
  
Terry: I was nervous to speak to you. You are the most beautiful woman I know. I want to spent the rest of my life with you.  
  
Penny: That's impossible.  
  
Terry: Why? Don't you love me?  
  
Penny: I love you, Terry. But you are a famous director who travels a lot around the world. I'm just a dance instructor. And I can't leave Johnny or the school. They have done to much for me.  
  
Terry: Most time I can work at home. I only have to go to the practice for some days. So we won't be apart for long. And I'm sure Johnny would understand when you want to go with me.  
  
Penny: Sure he would understand but I can't leave him hanging. And Babe. She had done to much for me. I never will forget this. I just can't stay with you.  
  
Terry: But if you could stay at your school with Johnny and Babe you would stay with me.  
  
Penny: Yeah, but you can't ruin your carrier for me.  
  
Terry: But I can manage that we can have a lot of time together and still work at the broadway. Like I said I only need to be there of some days. The rest is ours. It's enough for me. I only don't want to loose you again. This is our second chance to be happy and perhaps our last chance.  
  
Penny: Okay, lets try.  
  
The next few days they spent together. Nothing could apart them. On the last friday of Penny's holiday Terry cooked for her in his hotel room. It was very romantically.  
  
Terry: Penny, there is a question I need to ask you.  
  
Penny: What question?  
  
Terry: Penny, you are the best what happened to me in my whole life. Penny, will you marry me?  
  
Penny: Yes, I will. I was never so happy before in my life. I want to spent the rest of my life with you.  
  
Penny and Terry had a small wedding ceremony in the next morning. After this they were leaving to go back to the school. They had decided that Terry would stay the first time with her at Mandy's garden house. Then they would take a apartment of their own. And Penny was going to stay at Johnny's school. She had told him about the last summer at Kellerman's and about Robbie and the baby. He understand that she would like to stay there and he wouldn't do anything against it.  
  
They were arriving on a monday. No-one here knew about the wedding or Terry. Penny was going to invite all of her friends for dinner. Terry cooked the dinner while Penny called all persons.  
  
At eight o'clock Johnny, Babe, Billy, Lisa, Jake and Marge were at the garden house. Penny hadn't seen Mandy since her arriving in the morning.  
  
Babe: Penny, nice that you are back. I have missed you. You look great.  
  
Johnny: Yeah, it seems that a little holiday can do miracles.  
  
Penny: There is really a miracle but I'll tell you later about this. First I want you to met Terry King.  
  
Billy: Terry King? The broadway director?  
  
Penny: Exactly.  
  
Terry went from the kitchen to the living room and was greeted by seven strangers. Penny introduced him to everyone.  
  
Johnny: So tell us, where did you met him?  
  
Penny: We met at the dance school years ago. He was on holiday in Miami, too.  
  
Terry: Actually it was my honeymoon but it didn't worked out between the two of us.  
  
Penny: We remembered old days where we were in love.  
  
Terry: And we are still in love.  
  
Penny: Yes, that's right. And we are married since yesterday.  
  
Their guest couldn't believe what they had heard but after a few seconds they congratulated the two of them.  
  
Penny: Enough about me. Where is Mandy? I haven't seen her today.  
  
Babe: Oh, Mandy. She's on her honeymoon.  
  
Penny: Honeymoon? With whom?  
  
Johnny: Her husband is a really nice guy. He was here to visit his two nephews at a dance school.  
  
Penny: She had married an uncle of you? It only can be Tony!  
  
Johnny: Yeah, she had married Tony last week in Las Vegas. We had called you but no-one knew where you were.  
  
Penny: When they are back we can celebrate two weddings.  
  
Penny and Terry spent the week together. Johnny took over all her classes. So they got some time alone before Penny was going to manage the school alone. They had a wonderful time.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: It's soon finished. I promise. 


	14. Back at the resort

Part fourteen: Back at the resort  
  
One week after Penny and Terry were back in the city, Johnny and Babe left for Kellerman's. It was in the middle of June and they would have two weeks for them before the season starts. Max, Neil and some other staffs were already there. Babe went up to Johnny's bungalow to unpack the suitcase. Johnny went to Max.  
  
Max: Johnny, nice that you could come. Sorry about the problems we had last year. Is Penny coming, too?  
  
Johnny: No, Penny isn't coming this year. Someone have to look after my dance school. And Billie isn't coming either.  
  
Max: Well, do you dance alone or have you another partner with you.  
  
Johnny: I have another partner you will met tonight. I think you going to like her. See you later.  
  
Max: Okay, and don't make any trouble with the female guests.  
  
Johnny went to his bungalow and helped Babe unpacking and cleaning up.  
  
Babe: What did Max say?  
  
Johnny: Nothing important. He doesn't know about you, yet. I was going to show you at the dinner.  
  
Babe: Perhaps I should pay him a visit before. We are going to surprise him, aren't we?  
  
Johnny: Yes, we are. He will be shocked after last year. He only knows that Penny isn't here.  
  
Babe: Great. I think I will go to the main house and visit Max.  
  
Babe left the bungalow and went to the main house were Max gave his instruction to his waiters. It were the same like last year. They should take all female guests for a walk but nothing else. Further contact wasn't allowed. Babe entered the restaurant.  
  
Babe: Hello Max. How are you doing?  
  
Max: Hello Babe. I didn't know that your parents were going to stay here again this year.  
  
Babe: Oh, I'm here on my own. I need a break from college. I'm here with a friend. And I had a lot of fun last summer.  
  
Max: I think so. I only hope that there will be no problems again this year. You know the rules. Guests don't get involved with staff. And dancers are staff.  
  
Babe: I think there will be no problems with any dancer this year. I will promise. I don't even know any member of the staff.  
  
Max: I hope so. See you later at the dinner.  
  
Babe: Count on it.  
  
Babe went smiling back to the bungalow. Johnny had finished cleaning and had made a little snack.  
  
Babe: He will die when he sees us together tonight.  
  
Johnny: Why? What have you told him.  
  
Babe: I said that I'm here with a friend and that it won't give any problems with the staff this year.  
  
Johnny: You are staff, too. And there are no rules for staff relationships.  
  
Babe: And when are we going to tell him about us?  
  
Johnny: I think we are going to take dinner at the main house. You know before the season starts the staff can eat there. And I'm sure that Max will be there too. When he sees us together he will know anything about us.  
  
Babe and Johnny dressed for the dinner. They went to the main house and sat on the table where the Houseman's sat last summer. Max wasn't showing up at the dinner. After the dinner the staff danced at the main house. Max hadn't anything against it as long as no guest was there. Max showed up when Babe and Johnny were dancing. They had their back to him.  
  
Max: Hello Johnny. Will you show me you partner now?  
  
Johnny: Hi Max. Sure. Max, this is my new partner, Ms. Frances Houseman.  
  
Babe turned around and faced him.  
  
Babe: Hi Max!  
  
Max starred at them. It seemed that he didn't breath. Finally he said something.  
  
Max: I thought I made clear that you weren't allowed to be together. What have I done wrong? Guests are not involved with staff.  
  
Babe: Max, clam down! Please.  
  
Max: Calm down?!? You just broke my rules. Again. And I told you before. I thought you promised that you won't make any troubles this year. Why again?  
  
Babe: We can explain.  
  
Max: Sure you can. You did it last year.  
  
Johnny: Max, lets sat down and we will tell you anything.  
  
Max, Babe and Johnny went out of the room and sat down on a garden chair.  
  
Max: Explain it to me, or I will fire you Johnny!  
  
Johnny: You can't say anything about our relationship because Babe is no guest here. Like I told you, she is my partner.  
  
Max: Partner? You are a dance instructor, too?  
  
Babe: Not really, but Johnny, Penny and Billie showed me enough to know how to teach. And it's not the first time I will teach.  
  
Max: Billie? Your cousin? The guy who were a porter last year? Is he a dance instructor?  
  
Johnny: Yes, he is now a instructor. He just finished school. He's helping Penny to manage the school.  
  
Max: Which school?  
  
Babe: The school Johnny and I opened last september.  
  
Max: You have a school? But I thought you were here with a friend to take a break from college?  
  
Babe: Johnny is my boyfriend and I'm on college. I told you the truth.  
  
Max: So you are dancing here together? And you are both staff, now?  
  
Johnny: Yes, I know that you would say something against our relationship when Babe would staying here as guest. So I made her to my partner and you know that she's a great dancer. Even better than last summer.  
  
Max: Well, than enjoy your time here. But please don't make any other trouble.  
  
Babe: We promise this. Thank you Max.  
  
Max went back into the room. Babe and Johnny were staying out on the porch.  
  
Babe: He was really shocked.  
  
Johnny: I thought he was going to die when he saw you. But now everything's okay. You can stay with me and I will still have my job at the end of the season.  
  
Babe: Lets hope so. It's going to be our holiday.  
  
On the next day Babe made a walk trough the resort. Just at this time Neil were arriving. He was happy to see Babe there. Since last summer he is in love with her.  
  
Neil: Babe? You are here, again. That's nice. I have hoped it. After the trouble you had with Johnny, that loser last summer.  
  
Babe: I had no trouble with Johnny and he is definitively no loser. He is a great person.  
  
Neil: Great person. He's nothing and he has nothing. He's only a dancer and I'm a rich boy. I have two hotels and I will take over Kellerman's in some years.  
  
Babe: But he has a great character.  
  
Neil. Well. Tell me what are you doing here? How are you and your family? Are they staying here, too?  
  
Babe: I'm very happy. And my family don't stay here this year. Well I take a break from college, were I study for a teaching permission.  
  
Neil: Teaching permission? I thought you would major in economics?  
  
Babe: Well at lot changed since the time we dance together.  
  
Neil: I know. Johnny. I don't think that he is going to stay here this year. So you will be secure for him. And you can enjoy your time with me. I will take care of you.  
  
Babe: You don't need to do this. I'm here with my boyfriend and I don't think that he would like it if I go out with you. And I'm not going to hide for Johnny if he's here again. Like I said before he is a good person. Sorry but I have to go. See you later.  
  
Neil went to the main house to help his grandfather. Babe went to the dance room to help Johnny with his preparations. She told him about her conversation with Neil.  
  
Johnny: Well, I think he is in love with you, Babe.  
  
Babe: But I don't love him. And you know this. He have to accept that we are a couple and that you are working here. But I don't think that he is going to like this.  
  
Johnny: What will he do if he sees me? It will be a shock for him.  
  
Babe: Perhaps we should talk to him privately. Then we can explain it better to him.  
  
Babe went to the main house to look for Neil. But only Max was there. He told her that Neil just left for the dance room. He would like to meet the new instructor.  
  
Johnny was just at the window when Neil entered the room. His back to the entrance.  
  
Neil: Hello. I'm Neil Kellerman. I'm a member of the management.  
  
Johnny: I know who you are. And I think you know who I am.  
  
Neil: Johnny? What are you doing here? I thought grandpa fired you last season?  
  
Johnny: Well, I got back my job. And now I will be the instructor for another season. I hope you don't mind.  
  
Neil: No, of course not. But I promised Babe that you wouldn't be here.  
  
Johnny: Babe is here, too? I won't hurt her, that's a promise. And I don't think that this is one of your business.  
  
Just at this moment Babe entered the room.  
  
Babe: Hi Neil. I was looking for you. Hi Johnny.  
  
Neil: What happened Babe?  
  
Babe: Actually I would like to speak with you at my bungalow but this room is great, too.  
  
Neil: So, what's the matter?  
  
Babe: I told you before that I'm here with my boyfriend. And I would like you to meet him.  
  
Neil: Lets go!  
  
Johnny: Oh, you don't understand. He's already here.  
  
Neil: Where?  
  
Babe: Johnny is my boyfriend. We are together since last summer. We are living together and we are having a dance school together. We only would tell you this in a private atmosphere so we could explain this.  
  
Neil: You and this loser?  
  
Babe: He's no loser. He loves me more then his own life and we are happy.  
  
Neil: But you are going to get problems if grandpa is seeing you both. You know the rules for guests and staff. And you have broken it last year.  
  
Johnny: He knows that we are a couple and there won't be any problems because Babe is no guest. She is my dance partner.  
  
Neil: Your partner? Where is Penny?  
  
Babe: Penny is managing our school with Billie. He's a instructor, too.  
  
Neil: I can't believe it! You took him instead of me. I have money and what is he having?  
  
Babe: Johnny has a heart full of love for me. That's all I want.  
  
Neil left the room.  
  
Johnny: Well, he is definitively in love with you.  
  
Babe: But I only love you. I think he will survive.  
  
On saturday the first guest were coming. Johnny and Babe taught them their dances. The women tried again to buy Johnny but he didn't take any offer. On thursday they danced at the "Sheldrake" again. Everything was perfect. Babe did even the lift. On the other evenings they danced the "dirty dancing" at the staff quarter dance hall.  
  
On Monday Johnny invited Babe to an expensive restaurant.  
  
Babe: Why are we here, Johnny?  
  
Johnny: Do you know what's day today is?  
  
Babe: Sure, twenty-ninth of June? Why do you ask?  
  
Johnny: Well, this is the day we first met at the dance hall. Do you remember?  
  
Babe: Yeah, I remember. Billie took me with him. You were coming with Penny and you both were cheered by the dancers. I thought you were a couple. You asked me what I was doing here.  
  
Johnny: And you said that you carried a watermelon.  
  
Babe: I was so nervous. I have seen you the day before when you arrived with the band. I think it was love on the first sight.  
  
Johnny: I never knew that you were there. I never had seen you at the staff quarters so I asked. I had liked you. Then I asked you for a dance.  
  
Babe: It was one of the best nights I had. I was so proud that you was dancing with me. And I knew that I couldn't dance the way the others danced.  
  
Johnny: But you were great. I think we have something to celebrate today.  
  
Babe: And we have to thank Billie. If he hadn't taken me with him we never had met.  
  
Johnny: But then we have to thank Penny and Robbie, too. If Penny weren't pregnant you certainly wouldn't have returned to the quarters and started dancing with me.  
  
Babe: Perhaps. But hell knows what I would have done to see you again. So we are celebrating that we have met one year ago.  
  
Johnny: Right. But perhaps we are going to celebrate a second thing.  
  
Babe: And this would be?  
  
Johnny: I'll tell you later.  
  
After they had finished the dinner they went back to the resort. Johnny lead her to his bungalow. He opened the door and went inside. Babe had to wait outside. After a few minutes he went back and pulled Babe inside. The room was filled with candles and roses.  
  
Babe: What's that?  
  
Johnny: A little surprise for you. Do you like it?  
  
Babe: It's wonderful. How did you manage this?  
  
Johnny: Well, Max helped me a little bit. Babe please sit down.  
  
Babe sat down on a chair. Johnny knelled in front of her.  
  
Johnny: Frances you know that I love you with all my heart. I will spent my whole life with you. And the whole world should know that you are mine. Frances Houseman, will you marry me?  
  
Babe: Oh, Johnny. I will of course. Absolutely.  
  
Johnny: Babe, you are the best thing that happened to me.  
  
In this night they celebrated their engagement. In the morning Johnny was making breakfast for Babe.  
  
Babe: When are you going to marry me, Johnny?  
  
Johnny: I don't know? When would you like it?  
  
Babe: As soon as possible.  
  
Johnny: Would you like to marry me at the resort? We can get a priest and marry at Kellerman's.  
  
Babe: Johnny, that's a great idea.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Only one chapter left (So I hope) 


	15. 15 A last surprise

Part fifteen: A big surprise  
  
After their class were finished Johnny went to Max.  
  
Johnny: Max, I need your help!  
  
Max: In which way?  
  
Johnny: I asked Babe yesterday if she will marry me. She accepted. We are going to marry at the resort. But her parents don't know about it.  
  
Max: And what should I do?  
  
Johnny: I need to use your phone to call them. But before would it be possible to get a priest to the resort?  
  
Max: Sure, why not. It will be the first wedding here.  
  
Max called the priest and asked him for a appointment. He made one on the last saturday before the season would be over. Now Johnny could make some planes. First he called the Houseman's.  
  
Johnny: Hello Jake. I would ask you for Babe's hand. I will marry her.  
  
Jake: Oh, you will? You can take her. I have learned in the past year that she is very happy with you and that nothing is going to change this. Go and ask her.  
  
Johnny: Actually she had accept my offer. I asked her yesterday. It was the anniversary of the day we first met. And we have a wedding day, too. I'm going to surprise her. She thinks that we will marry without any family just the two of us. But I plan to invite our families and friends. So would it be possible for you, Marge and Lisa to come to Kellerman's on the twenty- third of august? You can stay her for the rest of the season. I will check this with Max.  
  
Jake: Okay, I will try. See you.  
  
After this, Johnny called at the school. Billie was answering the phone.  
  
Johnny: Hi Billie, how are you doing?  
  
Billie: Anything's fine here and you?  
  
Johnny: Babe and me, we are going to marry and you are invited. It will be on the twenty-third of August. You can close the school for some days. The students will sure understand. After all it's my wedding.  
  
Billie: I will come.  
  
Billie: Great, you are going to be my best man. Now give me Penny.  
  
Billie get Penny to the phone.  
  
Penny: Hi Johnny.  
  
Johnny: Penny, you and Terry are invited for my wedding. It will be on the twenty-third of August. I hope you are coming. The school will be closed for some days because Billie is coming too.  
  
Penny: Sure, we will come.  
  
Johnny called his uncle at Mandy's house. But Mandy was answering the phone.  
  
Johnny: Hello Mandy. Would you and Tony like to come to the resort?  
  
Mandy: Sure why not.  
  
Johnny: There will be a wedding you have to take part.  
  
Mandy: Wedding? Babe and you are going to be married?  
  
Johnny: Yes, we are going to be married. It will be at the twenty-third of August. Babe doesn't know that her family and friends are invited. It should be a surprise for her.  
  
Mandy: Okay, Johnny. I won't say a word and of course we are coming.  
  
Johnny hung up and went back to Babe. She was waiting for him in his bungalow.  
  
Babe: Where had you been?  
  
Johnny: I had something to plan. I had spoken with Max. Will are going to have a wedding on the twenty-third of August. One week later the season is over and we can go on honeymoon.  
  
Babe: I don't think that we need any honeymoon. We have a great time here. And besides that we have to go back to the school. We can't leave Penny and Billie alone with the whole work. It's not fair.  
  
Johnny: Okay, but we will make a honeymoon next year.  
  
Babe: Okay, we have some time before the wedding and we need to call my parents. They need to know the fact that we will be married when we get back. I don't think that they will be able to come, but it would be nice. And I need to buy a dress.  
  
Johnny: You are going to be the most beautiful bride of the world, no matter what you are wearing.  
  
Babe: Thank you but I think I will go shopping. I think I'll taking Debby with me. I'll need a second opinion.  
  
Debby was the girlfriend of a musician of Tito's band. Babe and she had spent some time together.  
  
Johnny: Okay, you and Debby go shopping and I will make some plans. Should I call your parents?  
  
Babe: Yeah, why not. Tell them, I said hello and they should try to come.  
  
Babe left the bungalow and went to Debby. Then the two women went in the near city for shopping. They went to a shop for wedding dresses. Babe looked trough the shop and found about five dresses she like the most. She tried each on and Debby told her what she was thinking. The fourth dress was the best one. It was white and ankle-length. It had little embroidery and no back. Babe looked great in it. She bought it and a veil.  
  
Debby: You are going to be a beautiful bride. Johnny will be impressed when you walk down the aisle.  
  
Babe: I hope so. But I could wear a worn-off rag and he wouldn't mind.  
  
Debby: He loves you really.  
  
Babe: Yeah, he does. And nothing is going to change this.  
  
After the two women had finished in the shop Babe went to a drug store. There she got something that she hide from Debby.  
  
In the meanwhile Johnny was at Max' office again. He was calling his parents.  
  
Johnny: Hi Mom. I would like to invite you for the twenty-third of August to Kellerman's. I'm going to marry Babe.  
  
Betty: You will marry?  
  
Johnny: Yes, I will and I'm going to marry her. It would be nice if you could come to see it. Anthony and Billie will be here, too. And Penny with her husband. A lot has happened since we saw last time. And you could meet Babe's family.  
  
Betty: I'll do my best. Can I call yo there?  
  
Johnny: Well, Babe doesn't know that our families are invited. It should be a surprise. But you can call the main office. Max can get me a message. I am going to call you back then. Bye.  
  
Johnny hoped that they would come. Then he called Jimmy, his uncle.  
  
Johnny: Hi Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy: Johnny, boy. Do you have something to renovate for me?  
  
Johnny: Not this time, sorry. Actually I was going to invite you for Kellerman's.  
  
Jimmy: Why this?  
  
Johnny: Well, Babe and me are going to get married on twenty-third of August. Billie will be my best man.  
  
Jimmy: I think I will be coming. A little lovely family reunion.  
  
Johnny: Reunion? I think you can say so. Everyone will be here. Even Tony and some new family member you don't know about yet. So see you soon.  
  
After Johnny had called his family he went to Max to arrange the ceremony and the party after it. Max promised that he would manage everything.  
  
Johnny went back to the bungalow to wait for Babe who came a few minutes after him. He saw no bags.  
  
Johnny: So you haven't found a dress for you?  
  
Babe: I have found a dress. It's beautiful. I think you will like it. But it's with Debby. You are not going to see it before the wedding. So have you called my parents?  
  
Johnny: Yeah, I have called them. They are happy for us but they don't think that they will be able to get here on time.  
  
Babe: That's bad. But we can have a second wedding when we get back. And you could invite your family, too.  
  
Johnny: Yeah, we could make this. But you need for our wedding at Kellerman's a maid-of-honor.  
  
Babe: Well, I think I would have asked Penny but I don't think that she will be able to be here, too. I don't know who I could take instead of her.  
  
Johnny: I'll think I can do something. But you are not going to know about it.  
  
In the next weeks Johnny planned everything for the wedding. Max helped him with this. Babe had no idea what he was doing. He spent a lot of time with Max. So Babe used the time alone to make something. She had noticed that she was some weeks late and she thought that it could be possible that she was pregnant. When she was shopping with Debby she had bought a pregnancy home test. She made the test and waited for the result. After the time was over she went to the bath room and took a look.  
  
When Johnny returned about an hour later he found no hint for Babe's activities. She was the same.  
  
One day, Johnny had a dance lesson Babe was strolling trough the resort. She met Neil who she hadn't seen since the day he had met Johnny.  
  
Babe: Hi Neil. How are you doing?  
  
Neil: Babe? Where is Johnny? Have he left you? I knew that this won't last long.  
  
Babe: Well, Johnny is working. And he definitively haven't left me. Actually we are going to marry in about a week. You haven't heard of it. It will be the first wedding at the resort.  
  
Neil: What? You are going to marry this loser? You can't do this. He's not good enough for you. Take me!  
  
Babe: Neil, you have to accept that I'm in love with Johnny. We are going to marry and nothing can change this. You are a great guy but I don't love you.  
  
Neil: Why not? He has nothing! I owning two hotels and it will be more in some years. I can buy you everything you want.  
  
Babe: I don't need money. I have found the real love. Johnny and me we are going to marry. You will find a girl that you love the way I love Johnny. And then you will know that it's no matter of money or other things you have. It's only a feeling that you can't describe. I hope you will come to the ceremony, too. You are a friend and I don't want to lose you. You have to accept that we are never going to be a couple. Sorry Neil.  
  
Neil: We will see. In some years Johnny will leave you and then will I be there for you. You can come to me with your problems. I know this kind of person Johnny is. He can't stay with only one woman a long time. He is going to hurt you. Don't make a mistake. Leave him and come to me.  
  
Babe: I will not leave him. He loves me and I love him. Nothing is going to change this. You have to accept this. Otherwise I'm not going to speak to you again. Don't risk our friendship because your are jealous. You will find a girl how loves you and you love her.  
  
Babe went back to the school where Johnny had finished his lesson. Babe was very infuriated.  
  
Johnny: Darling, what happened?  
  
Babe: Oh, I only met Neil. He said that you would hurt me and that I should leave you. He was so jealous.  
  
Johnny: He is in love with you. Now he knows that he had lost you to a loser. And he can't accept this. He thinks that he is the best person on earth.  
  
Babe: I told him that he have to accept the we are going to get married or I won't speak to him again.  
  
It were only a week before the wedding. Johnny and Max had planned everything. The menu was ready the guests were coming and they had bungalows were they would stay. The priest was hired. The place for the wedding was found and would be decorated a day before. Tito would play the music. The dancers and the other staff would dance a little performance. The wedding bands and flowers were bought. Babe had her dress. Johnny had an tuxedo. Penny knew that she would be Babe's maid-of-honor.  
  
On the day before the wedding day...  
  
Johnny had managed that Debby would spent the whole day with Babe out of the resort. So she would not notice when her parents and the other guests would arrive. The resort was big so that there was not the risk that they would see each other before the wedding would be. Billie and Lisa were staying in a staff quarter while the Houseman's, the Castle's and the Kostecki's were staying in guest's bungalows. Some staff member were decorating the gazebo at the sea for the ceremony. Everywhere you were looking you saw white flowers and white ribbons.  
  
The big day...  
  
The wedding would be at twelve o'clock. Just after waking up Babe went to Debby where she would get ready for the wedding. Johnny went to the gazebo and told Max that he should tell the guests they should be ready about five past twelve. Johnny was going to get them with the staff members. Max was going to lead Babe to the altar. Johnny had spoken with Jake about this. Since Babe didn't know that they were here he was okay with this.  
  
At twelve o'clock everyone was ready. Debby brought Babe to the main house were Max would pick her up. She was wearing her white dress with the veil. She had white flowers in her hair and a bouquet of red roses.  
  
Max lead her to the altar but Johnny wasn't there.  
  
Babe: Max, where is Johnny?  
  
Max: I don't know. But some minutes ago he was at the gazebo. I'm sure he will be here any minute.  
  
Max went down to the chairs and sat down. Babe was standing in the gazebo waiting for Johnny. Some moments later she heard the first sounds of "Time of my life". She turned around and saw at the top of the hill a large group of people. They were lead by a man in a black tuxedo. They were dancing in her direction.  
  
When they come closer she recognized the leader as Johnny. The group behind him were some staff member she had seen here. Finally they reached the chairs, but the staff didn't sit down. Instead of they stand in a circle around the chairs and the gazebo. Some of the staff went along the path to escort the persons among them. They sat down on the chairs. Babe looked around and recognized that it were all of her family and friends. Johnny's family was among them, too.  
  
Johnny danced with two other persons in Babe's direction. When they reached the gazebo, Babe saw that it were Billie and Penny.  
  
Finally Johnny stand next to his Babe.  
  
Babe: Johnny, what they are all doing here? I thought they wouldn't be able to come.  
  
Johnny: Well, I have arranged this. I though it would be a great idea to marry with the whole family.  
  
Babe: Thank you Johnny. That's a great gift.  
  
The priest held the ceremony. Lisa, Marge and Mandy cried all the time.  
  
After the ceremony they went to the main house were Max had prepared the dinner. He congratulated first.  
  
Max: Well, after the trouble you made last summer I never thought that you could bring so much joy. It was the first wedding here. And I hope this will last forever. Congratulation Johnny and Frances Castle. And I hope that you will come again next year to teach my guests.  
  
Babe: We will see, Max. But it would be nice to spent our honeymoon here. After all Kellerman's had brought us together.  
  
Jake: Now you are not longer my little Baby. You are a grown up woman, a beautiful woman with her own family.  
  
Babe: Oh, Daddy. I will always be your little baby.  
  
Then Babe saw Neil, he was coming to her.  
  
Neil: Congratulation, Babe. You looked great. Well, I think I have lost. To a dance instructor.  
  
Babe: I haven't taken Johnny because he is a instructor. I have married him because we are in love. And you will find the perfect girl for you, too. Just wait. But I'm happy that you still speaking with me. You are a great guy. The girl who gets you can be happy.  
  
Neil: Thank you, Babe. Enjoy your life.  
  
Johnny went up to the stage to give a speech.  
  
Johnny: Dear family and staff of Kellerman's. We are here to celebrate my wedding with the best woman on earth. Frances Houseman Castle. Actually were are going to celebrate two further weddings. Some of you will know Penny Johnson. She was my partner last year. She had married some months before. Congratulation Penny and Terry. And we are here to celebrate the wedding between my uncle Anthony Castle and the grandmother of my wife Mandy Black. Congratulation you two. So now lets enjoy the party.  
  
The persons in the hall cheered them. The band began to play. Johnny went to Baby.  
  
Johnny: Mrs. Castle, would you like to dance with me?  
  
Babe: Sure, Mr. Castle.  
  
They went to the dance floor and dance a changed form of their "Mambo" because Babe's long dress.  
  
Babe: Johnny, this was a great idea. Thank you. I will never forget this. It was a perfect day and I am looking forward to spent much more days like this with you.  
  
Johnny: So we are going back to Kellerman's next year? Honeymoon?  
  
Babe: Well I think this won't be possible. If we are going to have honeymoon only the two of us then we are need to take them soon.  
  
Johnny: Why this?  
  
Babe: I think in about five months we won't be alone any longer!  
  
Johnny: Why?  
  
Babe: Then you are going to get my gift. And I promise you won't have a lot of spare time. Johnny, we are going to have a baby.  
  
Johnny: You are pregnant?  
  
Babe: Yes, I knew it for about a months. But I though it would be a perfect wedding gift. Are you happy?  
  
Johnny: Happy? I can't describe what I'm feeling right now. But I'm more than happy.  
  
Johnny and Babe kissed while Johnny lifted her above his head.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
